Set Me Free - A Case of Stockholm Syndrome
by 808abc123
Summary: AU. CopDoc. Dark themes. Trying something new. Mainly DarkBo, Lauren and Tamsin. Rating changed due to graphic content (not smut).
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know I have way too many fics going and I am not abandoning any of the ones that I'm currently working on, but this has been stuck in my head for a while now and I finally had to just write it down so I could move on LOL. Not sure if I will make this into a full story later on, but I do have a few ideas as to what to do with this so we'll see...maybe after I finish one of the other ones._

_So here's the setup: DarkBo, Trick's dead, Kenzi is a hybrid (Fae/Human), Dyson is an ass…AU setting, everyone is OOC (some more than others) and nothing in the show has happened. So basically the setting is irrelevant, but Tamsin will be present since this is a __**CopDoc **__fic. However, there is a lot of intermingling, which you'll just have to read to understand but basically the storylines of the show never happened._

_WARNING: This is not a lighthearted story. Dark themes, plenty of angst. Don't expect sunshine and love songs…not gonna happen here. Characters aren't mine they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_So, if you're still interested…here we go_

Lauren groaned as she felt her body tense and relax in a pattern that she had come to love and hate over the years as it was a sign she would be left alone soon. The grunts she heard fell on deaf ears as she'd trained herself to block out the human element of what she had become and focus on clearing her mind and psychologically removing herself from her current situation.

"Thanks Doc…just what I needed."

Dyson gave her a smirk as he slid himself out of her and plastered a satisfied smile on his face. He slipped on his pants and buttoned them up before reaching for his shirt which he had removed upon entering the apartment. Lauren remained silent and still as he left and it wasn't until she heard the click of the door as it shut behind him did she allow herself to cry.

For more years than she could remember Lauren had been imprisoned by a supernatural species known as the Fae and she hated every minute of it. The blonde human had discovered them accidently one day back when she was a trauma surgeon at Johns Hopkins and in the blink of an eye she was removed from her nice quiet life and thrust into a world she never knew existed.

At first, she was just used for her brain when they'd found out she graduated number one in her class at Yale and was already an accomplished surgeon. The Fae forced Lauren to treat their kind and act as the go-to medical person for whatever they needed. She had actually enjoyed that first year as she got to experience science and medicine she could have never dreamed of and it was all so fascinating and new to her that she actually didn't mind the fact that she'd given up her human life for eternal servitude.

That all changed however when she met Bo Dennis. Leader of the Dark Fae, Bo quickly rose to power and used her connections and her abilities of manipulation and persuasion to soon take over the Light Fae as well, after she killed her own grandfather to do so. Lauren had heard whispers that it wasn't supposed to be like that, that Bo was supposed to unite the Fae peacefully and be the salvation they needed. Boy, were they wrong. Bo was forceful, power hungry and very very smart in how she carried out her plans.

At her right hand was Dyson, a shape shifter who was the closest thing Bo had to an equal and she allowed him to control the former Light Fae on her behalf as she focused on building up the Dark. Bo and Dyson were the elite power couple of the Fae world and Lauren loathed both of them with every fiber in her body. Because of his coveted status as Bo's 'other half' Dyson was allowed free reign on anything and everything, including Lauren.

About a year and a half after she'd been taken, Lauren finally met the infamous Bo Dennis and that day will stick with her for as long as she lives as the worst day of her life. Beautiful and charming, Bo had immediately taken a liking to Lauren and decided she wanted her to be her own personal pet. Lauren didn't know exactly what that meant, but that first night she found out and after she had been sufficiently 'broken in' by the young Succubus, Lauren cried herself to sleep for what would be the first of many nights.

After that, Bo made it clear to the entire Fae population that Lauren was off limits, she was not to be harmed or even interacted with unless Bo allowed it. It should have brought the young doctor some relief knowing she wouldn't be messed with as the Fae had a notoriously ruthless view on humans in general, but instead it was the gag that she couldn't break free from. Bo had decided Lauren was better put to use for her own personal entertainment and she often took advantage of the blonde wherever and whenever she wanted, having no regard for Lauren's feelings in all of this. Sure, she was still allowed to work in the lab whenever she wanted to, but Bo seemed to be hell bent on making sure Lauren was never willing or able to leave her apartment, no matter how badly Lauren wanted to return to her work and have a few hours free to herself.

The more Lauren thought about it the more she had come to realize that the reason she hated herself so much was that while she despised being Bo's personal plaything she _was_ in fact physically attracted to the brunette and that made this that much worse. Bo could make her feel so degraded with a look, a stare, a wave of her hand as she allowed those closest to her to have access to her toy and often found it humorous that Lauren would fight so hard to not have to subject herself to their desires. It was all for nothing though as she'd quickly learned the more she struggled, the more they took joy in humiliating her.

Dyson was by far the worst as he was almost always rough with her and she knew with him her only job was to do as he said so he could bring himself as much pleasure as he desired at the moment. Before him, she'd never had sex with a man and after the first time she was left bleeding and bruised to the point of barely being able to walk for a week. But Bo didn't care. When she came around after that first time she berated Lauren for being so weak, so _human_ and took what she wanted before letting the broken woman retire for the night.

Vex was almost as bad as Dyson except for the fact that he would sometimes relent if he could see that Lauren was in fact either too beaten or too tired to be of any use to him. On those nights she almost wished he would just do it so she could return to her quarters but instead she would be met with the wrath of Bo for being disobedient with her friends.

Kenzi was Bo's half-sister and a hybrid Fae, so basically she was about as useful to the Succubus as other humans were. When she would come around her job was to help Lauren recover, get her bruises and the occasional cut or gash cleaned up and Kenzi was always apologetic about having to cause the human pain when she was doing so. With no medical training of her own, Kenzi didn't know how to do a lot of what Lauren needed and often the blonde just asked her to stop when the pain got too intense.

The one person who really boggled her was Tamsin. Dark Fae, notorious reputation, sharp tongue. The Valkyrie was the closest thing to an adversary that Bo had and Lauren still didn't know why the Succubus hadn't killed her by now. The first time Tamsin came around was when Bo invited her to try out…yes, Bo had invited her closest friends to partake in the fun as she called it but Tamsin hadn't been like the others. After that first time, Tamsin had come around only a handful of times and when she did she was very gentle in her actions, in fact more often then not the Dark Fae would just sit or lay with Lauren and they talked about everything and nothing or she would just watch over Lauren as she slept peacefully for a few hours.

"Lauren…"

The blonde felt her chest tighten as she looked up and saw Bo enter her apartment with a predatory smile gracing her features. Lauren was still on the floor where Dyson had left her and she tried to slow her tears as she propped herself up a bit to turn and look at her owner. The good thing was Bo had little interest in being physically abusive with Lauren, but the times that she did step out of line or talk back in a way that wasn't acceptable to the brunette, well, Lauren knew the punishment was swift and severe and she tried to avoid it at all costs.

The first time she'd actually fought back against Dyson he put her in the hospital for three days and she suffered another beating when she'd returned to the compound by Bo who was furious that her pet was acting up. Since that initial beating Lauren realized it was better to just sit and take it in hopes it would end and she could go back to building the emotional wall she was slowly constructing.

"Bo, please…Dyson ju—"

"He just left, I know."

Bo walked over to where Lauren was sitting up awkwardly and she noticed the blonde didn't even flinch as her eyes wandered over her half naked form. Bo extended her hand for Lauren to take so she could stand and the blonde did so reluctantly as she looked up at the young Fae with pleading eyes that the Succubus stared back into with no emotion or empathy.

Bo reached up and placed her hand on Lauren's bare collarbone area and the blonde trembled slightly as she pleaded her case softly. "No, Bo…I can't…not again…"

Bo's lip turned up in a half smirk as she sent a powerful surge into Lauren's body causing the blonde to moan lightly as her knees buckled at the euphoric feeling. Bo caught her lithe body and smiled down at her. "Sure you can…you _always_ can Lauren…or haven't you figured that out by now?"

Lauren tried to keep her mind focused on the woman in front of her instead of the feelings raging through her body at the Succubus's touch. Lauren clenched her jaw as Bo backed her up and sat her down on the edge of the couch. Bo smiled as Lauren's legs inched open as if they were responding in a trained fashion and she slid her free hand down into the sticky warmth with a smirk on her face.

"You say you can't Lauren, but your body tells me otherwise."

Lauren tried to speak but Bo pulsed her again and again and soon Lauren was limply leaning forward in Bo's arms as the Succubus slid her fingers in and out of the human at a frantic pace. Lauren couldn't even comprehend what was happening to her as she moaned and her body jerked uncontrollably at Bo's expert touch. Finally stopping the pulses Bo reached up into Lauren's hair and pulled her head back so the blonde was looking up at the now electric blue eyes of the Succubus.

Tears flowed from Lauren's eyes as Bo started her feed and although her body was in a blissful state her mind was gone, clear of the situation she had found herself in and hoping that Bo would go too far and finally kill her. The feed ended before it began and Bo licked her lips with a smile as she continued thrusting into the blonde.

"You taste so much better right before you cum…"

Bo doubled her efforts and the blonde felt her body jerk then stiffen as she released the clear liquid onto Bo's hand. The Succubus continued her pounding into the small frame of the human doctor until Lauren thought she would black out and the doctor hoped she would and have a chance at a few hours rest. Somehow though, Bo always knew when to stop and she finally removed her fingers with one last pass over Lauren's spongy interior making her moan softly as she did.

"My my Lauren, eager to go again?"

It was a mocking tone and Lauren wanted to glare up at Bo but truth be told she didn't even have the energy to do that right now. This was the third time Bo had come for her today and the only good thing about that was Lauren knew Bo would let her be all day tomorrow. Bo seemed to have an acute sense of when Lauren needed to rest and when she could be ridden like a pony and Bo rode the swings of Lauren's energy level like a pro.

Bo helped Lauren maneuver herself down on the couch and she stood over her for a second and looked down at her with a cruel smile. "You know you can end this Lauren…"

Lauren lazily rolled her head to the side to look up at the Succubus. "Go to hell…"

Bo just laughed and shook her head as she walked out the door. Early on into their 'arrangement', Bo had told Lauren she could put an end to this suffering if she took her hand in marriage. Bo had forced Lauren to figure out a way to make humans Fae, mostly as a project to keep her busy when she wasn't being used for _other_ things and miraculously, Lauren had actually done it. Lauren had been appalled at Bo's request and turned her down without a second thought which led to a few days of especially forceful suffering by the brunette.

Bo was furious that Lauren had denied her, she had _never_ had that happen before, and it was then that she invited her friends to play with her pet knowing it would leave Lauren in a constant state of tiredness and humiliation. Bo wanted her to suffer, not because she was human or because she didn't like her. No, Bo wanted her to suffer for denying her the opportunity to spend forever by her side.

In some sick way, Bo was punishing the blonde because she had feelings for her but she was incapable of telling her how she felt. And after everything that had happened over the last few years, Bo knew Lauren would never give in to her advances so she kept up the façade for the sake of keeping some sort resemblance of what she considered normalcy between them.

After Bo left Lauren finally shut her eyes and allowed her body to relax. She desperately wanted to go upstairs and shower but she was too physically and emotionally drained to move. She didn't know how much time passed but she awoke with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Doc?"

Lauren tiredly opened her eyes and saw Kenzi standing over her with concern on her face. Lauren tried to sit up but the muscles in her arms weren't working and she just kind of flopped back on the couch as she looked up at the small girl.

"Hi Kenzi…"

The hybrid Fae looked over her body for any signs of severe damage and breathed a slight sigh of relief when she didn't see any. Her half-sister could be ruthless and Kenzi knew it frustrated Bo that Lauren was so stubborn and hadn't fully given in to her demands yet.

Kenzi sighed as she reached out to help Lauren sit up. "Come on Doc…we have to get you cleaned up. She want's you at dinner tonight."

Lauren laughed with a slight manic tone to her voice as she looked up at Kenzi. "Seriously?"

Kenzi just bit her lip and nodded. She hated being the messenger girl for her sister but she knew she would suffer a beating at either her hands or the hands of Dyson if she refused. It was almost worse for Kenzi being a half breed as she was treated like an outcast by the Fae and could never fully integrate herself into the human world.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kenzi made sure Lauren wouldn't fall over again and opened the door to find Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Kenzi backed away so she could enter and Lauren gave her a slightly terrified look as the Valkyrie's stoic gaze.

"Get out Kenzi."

Kenzi looked at her cautiously. "Um, Tamsin I have to get her ready."

Tamsin waived her off without even looking at her. "Later, I want her now."

Kenzi's gaze darted back and forth between the Valkyrie and Lauren a couple of times before she sighed. "Bo wanted me to—"

Tamsin turned and stared at Kenzi with a harsh glare and she spoke to the hybrid girl with an authoritative tone. "Bo said I could take what I want, when I want and I want her _now._"

Kenzi swallowed thickly and glanced over at Lauren who just bowed her head in frustration. Kenzi nodded curtly and told Tamsin fine, she would leave for now but she needed to get Lauren ready later. Tamsin just nodded and Kenzi walked out and shut the door behind her. Lauren could already feel the tears forming in her eyes but she clenched her jaw to hold them back as she looked up at the woman who was staring back at her.

Tamsin took a step towards her and Lauren subtly flinched which caused Tamsin to sigh softly. "Stop Doc…relax."

Lauren tried to relax but her body was so used to being in a constantly tense state that it was hard. Tamsin picked her up carefully and instead of heading upstairs like she normally did she went over to the closet and opened it as she told Lauren to grab a blanket. Somehow Tamsin helped her drape it over her body before going out the front door, still carrying Lauren carefully in her arms.

"Tamsin what are you doing?"

The tall blonde didn't answer as she continued walking to her truck and settled Lauren into the front seat. She remained silent as she got in and drove them away from the compound where Lauren had been held for her entire existence. A few hours later Lauren awoke with a start and sat up immediately looking around at her unrecognizable surroundings. She grabbed her side in pain as the sudden movement had caused her tired muscles to knot up and jumped out of her skin when a soothing hand helped her relax the muscle and lay back gently.

"Easy Doc…rest now."

Lauren looked over at Tamsin who still had yet to tell her what they were doing or, more importantly, where they were and she sighed as she licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. "Tamsin, where are we?"

Tamsin lay next to her on her back staring up at the ceiling. "Someplace safe. Just rest Doctor. You'll be fine."

Lauren didn't know what was going on and she had assumed Tamsin still wanted her 'time' with her so she gingerly slid over on the soft mattress and kissed a trail from Tamsin's collarbone up her neck and to her chin. Of all the people Lauren had been forced to 'attend to' Tamsin was the only one who she'd ever reciprocated any kind of intimacy with. Perhaps it was because the Valkyrie had been so gentle with or perhaps it's because she treated her like a person rather than a plaything and Lauren felt some sort of connection to the other blonde, even if she believed it was one sided.

Tamsin reached up and stopped Lauren's movements. "Relax Lauren…you don't have to do anything."

Lauren looked slightly confused as she retreated slowly. She wasn't sure if this was some sort of sick joke by Bo or a test of some sorts by the Valkyrie. Although Tamsin was the one Lauren trusted the most, that trust was still razor thin and she expected the blonde to turn on her at any moment. Lauren watched Tamsin shut her eyes peacefully and Lauren looked more confused at the action.

"Tamsin?"

One eye opened and looked over at her in slight annoyance. "Yes?"

Lauren turned on her side and looked at the tall blonde. "I appreciate this…really…but you need to take me back. Bo will be furious when she finds out I'm gone and she'll come after you without hesitation for taking me."

Tamsin rolled on her side to face the blonde and she gave her a small smile. Lauren wasn't sure, but she thought she saw pity in Tamsin's gaze. "Don't worry about that Doc. Like I said, rest now. We'll deal with that later okay?"

Lauren scrunched her eyebrows in further confusion. "Then what are we doing?"

Tamsin sighed. "What I should have done a long time ago Doc."

Lauren looked confused and Tamsin reached up to smooth out her eyebrows a bit and cupped her face with a gentle touch. "We're setting you free."

**_Like I said…just something that was in my head so I wrote it down LOL. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

_So I was very surprised and humbled, and a bit terrified LOL, of the response from the first chapter. Like I said, this is just something I had in my head and I hadn't really intended on starting yet another story but…I am often my own worst enemy so oh well… =)_

_And yes, I've changed the rating to M due to the dark themes and I guess to allow a tad bit more graphicness to the story, although sometimes it's hard to write so we'll see. WARNING – this chapter will contain more explicit scenarios including rape…so be advised. But I will say I don't necessarily condone this type of behavior but my mind has well, a mind of its own sometimes._

_Characters aren't mine they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

Tamsin sighed as she brought her truck to a slow stop near Lauren's apartment at the compound. She'd let the petite blonde sleep for a bit longer before waking her and apologetically telling her it was time to go. She helped Lauren back to the truck and where the human had fallen asleep again almost as soon as Tamsin started up the truck and headed back.

She got out of the truck and walked around to Lauren's side where she opened the door and leaned down to look at the sleeping woman. She shook her gently and when Lauren opened her eyes Tamsin gave her a pained expression before sighing. "I'm sorry about this…"

Lauren looked confused but before she could respond Tamsin grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the truck. Lauren winced in pain as her muscles burned in response to her tensing her body again and Tamsin dragged her slightly back to the apartment. She opened the door and smirked when she saw Bo, Dyson and Vex standing there as if they were waiting for her.

Tamsin half pushed/half threw Lauren into the living room in front of Bo before giving the young Fae a satisfied smirk. "Thanks Bo. Pleasure as usual."

Bo looked at Tamsin curiously before looking down at Lauren and back up at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"  
Tamsin nodded with the smile still on her face. "Like you said before, the doc has all the cures."

Bo looked over at Vex and Dyson before looking back at Tamsin with a smirk of her own. "Great. Except you're full of shit. Did you forget that I can read you Tamsin? Both of you? If she was as good as you claimed you'd be lit up like a firecracker but seems you're not…which means either she's that bad or you're lying. Now let's find out which…"

Vex stuck his hand out and held Tamsin in place to stop her from moving while Dyson went behind her and grabbed her arms. After Dyson had a good hold on her Vex let go but he kept his eye on her to make sure she didn't use her Valkyrie powers against him or any of them. They all knew how strong Tamsin was, but they also knew she was old and the older she got the less frequently she could transform herself when she needed to as it often drained her energy levels almost completely.

Bo walked over to Lauren who was standing there looking at Bo with a cautious gaze. Bo walked up to her and looked at her carefully. "You missed dinner tonight."

Lauren looked down at her hands as she tried to figure out what to say. "I…I'm sorry Bo."

Bo smirked as she looked at the human in front of her. Bo took note of Lauren's tired features and how empty her gaze was. Bo remembered when she'd first met the woman and how vibrant she'd seemed. Lauren used to have a fire inside of her, a fire that was extinguished at the Succubus's own hand, but still, Bo wanted to get that Lauren back. She wanted _her_ Lauren back, but she couldn't allow that to happen without setting her free and if she did that, well, it was certain Lauren would never return on her own.

Bo ran a hand lightly over Lauren's hair that was greasy from the sweat she'd produced earlier in the day. Even in this disheveled state, Bo could see the beauty behind the mask and the sight haunted her. She grabbed Lauren roughly by the back of the neck and looked into her eyes. "So doctor…is Tamsin telling the truth?"

Lauren's mouth opened but again she didn't know what to say. She knew for certain Tamsin hadn't _done_ anything with her while they were gone but she wasn't sure what response Bo was looking for. Lauren was certain no matter what Tamsin had planned that she was going to do it regardless of what she said so she sighed softly as she just looked down.

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's neck and looked at her with annoyance. "Answer me."

Lauren winced slightly at the pain from where Bo was grabbing her. "Yes…"

What infuriated Bo more than anything was when people tried to play her for a fool. She had to admit, Tamsin had balls for lying to her face, but Lauren also lying? That was something new and Bo would take pleasure in finding out the truth one way or another. Bo had felt the pangs of jealously at the way Lauren had looked at Tamsin before she answered and she hated that she felt that way knowing she was allowing herself to be weak with regards to her human pet.

Bo smirked as she looked at Lauren with pity in her eyes. Lauren wanted so badly to smack that look off of her face but she knew that would never happen. Instead, she tried another tactic. She knew the woman standing in front of her wasn't the same person she'd met all those years ago. Yes, Bo had mistreated her from day one, but at least back then Bo displayed some signs of guilt, of compassion for her human. Lauren had come to realize that back then it was about simply fitting her into the Fae world, but now, it was about something worse. Power. The power that Bo had drove her to do these horrible things and Lauren often found herself wishing for the Bo from years ago who may have mistreated her, but at least she _cared_ somewhat about her.

Lauren looked up at Bo and tried to give her a smile and she brought her hand up to Bo's hand that was gripping her neck in a death grip. "But that's what you wanted right? Let me make it up to you for missing dinner."

Bo took a half step back and looked down Lauren's body before looking back at Tamsin who was struggling against Dyson's grip. Bo winked at her before turning back to Lauren and bringing her other hand up between the doctor's legs and roughly bypassed her pants and underwear as she slid her fingers in to Lauren who yelped in pain. "You're not doing a very good job doctor."

Bo looked back at Tamsin who had a horrified look on her face as Bo continued to thrust into Lauren as she kept her grip on the blonde's neck holding her in place. Bo leaned in and snarled into her ear. "Now I know you're both lying…and you don't give a shit about missing dinner so you can drop the act."

Lauren grimaced as Bo rammed her fingers in and out of the blonde. Lauren closed her eyes in hopes Bo would end the torture either by stopping or by pulsing or feeding from her. At least when Bo did that, there was some euphoria which allowed Lauren's body to respond to the ministrations. But in this current state, Lauren was far from aroused and Bo was making sure she felt each stroke of her fingers in the most painful way possible.

"Bo isn't that enough already?"

Bo slowed her fingers but didn't stop what she was doing as she turned to look at Tamsin with a sneer on her face. "Something wrong Valkyrie? Besides, what do you care?"

Lauren felt the tears running down her face as Bo continued to fuck her right there in front of Dyson and Vex and Tamsin who, yes have all seen and 'known her' before but never like this. Never humiliated in front of the people Bo dealt with on a daily basis. Not in front of the people who were supposed to never see her cry. The human took a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on the feeling of Bo's fingers. She willed herself to enjoy the pain and to some extent, she did as it reminded her she was still alive. Which means she could still fight, if she could only figure out how.

"I see you like it a little rough huh?"

Bo ground her teeth as she held in a moan as Bo pounded into her harder causing Lauren to grip Bo's arms in support. She had finally gotten her body to respond and Bo was taking full advantage of the easier access. After a few more strokes Lauren knew she would finish and Bo did as well as she withdrew her fingers and licked them slowly.

"Mmm…like I said doc. You always taste better right before you cum."

Lauren crumpled to the ground with tears of frustration in her eyes. She was frustrated because her body was humming like it did whenever the Succubus wanted it to but with no release. She was frustrated because she just wanted to be left alone to rest and let her mind clear. She was frustrated because as much as she hated Bo, at that moment, she wanted her and she wanted Bo to admit that the human meant something to her.

Bo turned and walked towards Tamsin who was still struggling against Dyson's strong grip. She grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "If you touch my things again without permission I will end you."

Tamsin exhaled loudly through her nose as she looked down at the brunette. "She's not your thing."

Bo looked at her for a second before laughing. "Oh Tamsin…you still haven't learned have you?"

Bo turned and punched Tamsin in the face causing a loud enough sound for even Dyson to wince slightly. He held her up as Bo continually punched her in the face, body, sides…wherever it didn't matter. Lauren helplessly watched from her position on the floor trying to use her voice but finding she could barely speak since her body was so weak. She tried to get up to stop Bo but Vex quickly stuck his hand out to hold her in place.

"Get it now Valkyrie? Like I said, I don't like _my things_ going missing without my knowledge."

Bo brought her hand up to deliver another blow when Lauren finally cried out. "Bo _stop_. Please…"  
Tamsin was now on her knees from the beating she'd received and Dyson was more so holding her up rather than restraining her. Bo looked back at Lauren with blue eyes and a smirk on her face. "So tell me Lauren…still feel the need to lie for her now?"

Lauren looked up at Bo with tears in her eyes as she looked over at Tamsin's bloodied body. She didn't know why Bo had beaten her so badly but she felt the overwhelming need to help her, to heal her. To do _something_ for her. Lauren sat there unmoving as Bo turned to Dyson and nodded for him to take her away. He lifted her up and took her barely conscious body out of the apartment followed by Vex who had released his hold on the blonde. Bo knelt down and as Lauren stared back into brown eyes she felt her heart swell a bit. For a second Bo looked at her like she'd done all those years ago and Lauren thought maybe, just maybe, Bo would revert back to the woman she used to know.

She was wrong.

Bo grabbed her throat and brought her face closer and spoke to her in a dangerously low tone. "If you leave without me knowing again, I won't kill you…but you'll wish you were dead."

She shoved Lauren back down before walking out of the apartment. About ten minutes later Kenzi entered and Lauren looked up at her with concern in her eyes. Kenzi was sporting a black eye and a busted lip and Lauren knew exactly who it was from.

"Come on doc...let's get you upstairs."

Kenzi helped Lauren stand up and move up the stairs gingerly. She helped Lauren shower and get into bed and Kenzi stayed as she had so

many nights to help the human fall asleep. "You shouldn't aggravate her you know…"

Lauren looked up at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle Kenz."

Kenzi just nodded. "Sleep now doc. I'll come check on you tomorrow."

Lauren watched her leave and she felt her heart break a little for the hybrid. She didn't know why Kenzi had been so broken as she never really experienced her and Bo in the same vicinity. Lauren found Kenzi to be pleasant and likeable and funny when it was just them two alone, but the girl was so timid that she often just hid in the background whenever she was around.

Lauren felt her body giving in to sleep and she was thankful that she could at least get some rest in tonight. At some point she woke up in terror as she thought she heard a noise downstairs but she shook it off after listening for any indication and hearing nothing. Lauren rolled onto her back to try and relax and let out a scream when she saw the figure standing at the foot of her bed.

"You need to be taught a lesson."

Lauren tried to scramble up the bed a bit but Dyson was too quick for her and he grabbed her ankle as he dragged her down the bed so she was right in front of him. He climbed on top of her and held her down as she felt him undo his pants. The grip on her hands was like a vice grip and she cried out in pain as she felt one of her wrists pop from his strength as he rammed himself into her over and over. Like before, she was far from aroused and in this position she couldn't even get her body to respond so she laid there whimpering in silence as he drove himself into her over and over again. His grunts barely registered in her ears but she could tell by his breathing that he was getting close. One good thing about Dyson is even after all this time he didn't have a lot of 'staying power' so she knew it wouldn't last too long.

Dyson brought his other hand up to grab her by the throat as he looked into her eyes with disgust. "I don't know why she keeps you around. But since you're here _this_ is all you're for. Understand?"

Lauren barely nodded and it didn't really matter as he forced himself into her again in hard long strokes. He let out a deep grunt and she knew he'd finished and she closed her eyes hoping he had a condom on as he usually did. As much as Dyson liked having a plaything he didn't want wolf puppies unless they were with Bo. The two times Lauren had gotten pregnant the abortion process wasn't the most comfortable and the only comforting thing there is she had been allowed to choose which doctor she went to.

Dyson withdrew himself and smirked at her as he'd done so many times before. "I don't want to have this conversation again got it?"  
She silently nodded and he turned to leave her for the night. She curled up into a ball and cried for a bit before crawling out of bed and showering again. She hated how her body felt after he was done with her and tonight was just like every other night. After she showered and crawled back into bed she couldn't sleep so she reached for her phone and scrolled to one of the few numbers in it.

_Are you awake?_

A few minutes went by before she got a reply. **_I am now. _**

Lauren felt a small smile cross her face as she typed a reply. _I'm sorry about today_

A longer pause came before she got another reply. **_It's fine. I'm fine doc._**

Lauren sighed. She hated the fact that everyone except for Bo pretty much addressed her as 'doc.' Okay_, well I'm sorry again. And sorry for waking you up._

She set the phone down on the table next to her bed not expecting a reply and she rolled on her side to try and fall asleep again. After a minute or so her phone beeped indicating she had a new text. She opened it and smiled at the response she'd gotten. **_No problem doc. Rest now, it will be okay._**

The next morning Bo walked into the large kitchen at her estate and found Dyson sitting at the counter drinking coffee and smiling. Bo looked at him with slight annoyance as he was really a morning person and she hated the first few hours of the day. Dyson had learned early on that for some reason Bo didn't like him in bed when she awoke so he always did his best to be up before her.

"Morning."

"What's up your ass?"

Bo got herself a cup of coffee and sat down across him at the counter. Dyson just smiled as he took a sip of coffee and looked at her. He knew she was grumpy in the morning and he allowed her to have a bit of her coffee before continuing.

"Nothing. Paid Lauren a visit last night, hope you don't mind."

Bo looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dyson shrugged. "Didn't think it would matter. But don't worry, I left her plenty of energy for you."

He laughed at the joke that Bo didn't find funny and she moved in a flash to his side of the counter where she grabbed him by the hair and pulled as she unsheathed the blade she always had by her side. She held the shiny weapon to his throat and looked him with anger on her face. "Like I told Tamsin, if you touch what's mine without me knowing you will be punished."

Dyson laughed a bit as he pushed the blade away. "What's the problem Bo? We've been doing this for a while now, I didn't think you'd still want to know _every_ time one of us goes over there."

Bo growled at him. "Well I do. So watch yourself wolf. Or you'll end up like the Valkyrie."

Dyson sighed as he watched Bo walk away. He didn't know why she was being so temperamental about Lauren these days but it didn't really bother him. He had plenty of his own toys to play with and as far as he was concerned if Bo was going to hoard hers that was her problem.

**_Yeah, like I said…this shit just comes out of nowhere. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just wanted to say thank you to those who have stuck around, I know this is not an easy one to read and nothing like I've done before but I'm stretching the 'creative' muscle a bit and seeing what I can do._

_This chapter will hopefully appeal to those Psychology majors like me who are more interested in how the mind works and hopefully paints a better picture of the main characters. Also, for my own sanity, I needed to pull back on some of the explicitness…I'm not apologetic for it, but I want to ensure I tell the story that was intended._

_Characters aren't mine…they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

The human psyche is an interesting thing at its most basic element. Being able to process hundreds of things at once, it's truly a beautiful thing to understand how the receptors in the brain are able to process the world around us in order to allow decisions to be made and thought processes to occur. Pain, euphoria, exhaustion. These are just words we use to describe, or try to describe, the things that we cannot fully comprehend. Yes, medically there is a physical checklist that can be used to determine what we are feeling, but what and how the psyche comprehends these things are far different Complex, indescribable, frustrating.

As a scientist, Lauren Lewis understood what was happening to her. After years of torment, her mind, body and soul were being broken down piece by piece until she was left with what Maslow would consider the most basic of needs. Food, water, sex. Yes, Bo ensured these were the only things Lauren had been reduced to and the doctor had to admit, in some sick fucking way, the manner in which she was broken down had been a masterpiece all in its own.

Fear, loathing, humiliation. These are all common factors when dealing with a captive/survival situation. However, unlike a prisoner of war or the hostages you might see in movies, she wasn't brutalized into submission. No, in Lauren's case, she was placed in captivity and then convinced these things were what she hated so that she would be compliant with whatever Bo wanted. How many times had Lauren thought about running, about fighting back, about freeing herself only to stop and think about what life after she escaped would be like. How does one function in the world after being in her shoes? You don't. There is no definitive process she could undergo, no methodology she could apply that would heal her wounds and make her a viable member of society again.

This Lauren, this woman that she didn't know she could be come, was her reality.

When Lauren was little she often wondered what life would be like on the other side. When she was growing up in her affluent lifestyle, she was always curious about those who were less fortunate. And now she was in their shoes. Not because she didn't have money or a job or a place to live. No, this was far worse. Lauren Lewis realized somewhere along the line she had given in to the demented world in which she now existed.

She'd accepted her role as Bo's pet, her toy, her entertainment. She'd accepted the fact what she wanted more than freedom was acceptance from Bo, to be treated like a real person and not some worthless human. And she had had enough. But what did it really mean? Did it even matter? When Lauren thought about exacting revenge on the brunette she would be hit with a swell of emotions that she didn't recognize. Guilt, shame, regret. Surely she couldn't be so far gone that she didn't recognize the fact that she was being held prisoner by someone she couldn't even recognize as the enemy any longer?

BEEP BEEP

Lauren sighed as she looked at her phone and saw the text from Bo. **_Join me for lunch in an hour._**

It had been two days since Tamsin had taken her away to wherever they went and after that horrific day, which Lauren truly believed was the worst she'd ever seen Bo by far, the young Fae had relented and Lauren had been allowed peace and quiet. She didn't even have any visitors save for Kenzi who had stopped by yesterday to bring her dinner and keep her company for a few hours. Lauren honestly did enjoy Kenzi's company and she was happy for the break from the craziness of what was happening to her and around her.

Glancing at the clock Lauren decided to head upstairs to take a shower before going to meet Bo for lunch. Even as she ascended the stairs she was conflicted with emotion as she was pleased that Bo wasn't barging into her apartment like she'd done so often before, but she was a bit hesitant knowing that since the Succubus had allowed this much time to pass that surely she would be demanding of something.

Forty seven minutes later Lauren found herself being ushered into the large estate that Bo resided in. She had simply walked the few blocks over to the main gate instead of driving as she wasn't sure what state she would be in after the meal and didn't want to have to return if she was unable to drive. After being seated at the dining table Lauren immediately noticed how quiet the large house was. Normally, Dyson or Vex or one of Bo's lackeys were hanging around and usually ridiculing her with insults or worse, trying to take advantage of her with little regard for her willingness in the matter.

"Lauren, don't you look nice."

Lauren already felt herself tense at the fake sincerity of Bo's voice. She looked up at the brunette who gave her a warm smile and sat down at the head of the table, just adjacent to where Lauren was sitting. Bo poured herself a glass of wine from one of the bottles that had been set out on the table and Lauren watched her silently not quite sure what was going on. Bo tipped the bottle in her direction silently asking if she wanted some but Lauren declined as she had no idea what alcohol would do to her at this point. She used to love sitting around with friends and loved ones sharing good food and good wine late into the night as they told stories and laughed about everything and nothing. But that was her old life. In this life, she hadn't had a drop of alcohol and Lauren knew better than to revisit that habit now.

Bo nodded and set the bottle down as she sipped from her wine glass while keeping her gaze trained on the blonde. She noticed how frail Lauren was and how inside her own head she seemed at the moment. Bo's lip turned up in a semi smirk as she watched Lauren sit there in total silence , not even shifting in her seat as she waited for the Succubus to take the lead on whatever this arrangement was.

The one thing anyone who had met the young Fae could say is that Bo Dennis was precise. Smart yes, intelligent yes, but she was very precise. Take her instruction of Lauren for example, she'd asked the human to find a way to make humans Fae. This was simply to ensure she had a resource if she ever needed it. Like for example if the good doctor ever figured out a way to de-Fae her…she needed an insurance policy to ensure she could return to her current Succubus status. Being the granddaughter of the Blood King had its advantages and Bo knew every story her grandfather told and every battle had forged and how his decisions affected the outcome.

From the time she was little, Bo had a fascination with strategy. She knew the legends her mother and grandfather told her about the Great Fae War were mostly bedtime fodder, but still, she learned from them. She understood how simple actions, simple ideas could tip the scales in her favor and as she got older, she learned to hone her skills as both a warrior and a planner to maximize her effectiveness.

Like now for example, Bo knew what Lauren wanted. What she needed. What she craved. Bo had done a fine job in stripping all inklings of normalcy and humanity from the woman seated next to her and now it was time to apply pressure. The art of war was one of the things Bo studied and she fully understood how to manipulate people and situations to her advantage. And she learned all that _before_ she learned how to control her thralling and pulsing abilities.

The other word that could be used to describe Bo Dennis was patient. She had the ability to wait out her opponents or her enemies and she knew in time, everyone made mistakes, and that is when she would move in for the kill. That's how her grandfather fell at her own hands. He had overstepped in his position with the Light Fae and without hesitation Bo took him down only to step up in his place and eventually take over the Fae. She was smart and she was patient and she was precise. A very deadly combination when mixed together and Bo embraced it all with a smile.

Lunch soon found its way to the table and after a few minutes of eating Bo looked over at Lauren curiously. "You've been quiet. Kenzi tells me you've gotten some work done at the lab. How is that going?"

Lauren looked up cautiously. She felt a little surreal sitting here next to Bo, sharing this meal like they were a couple or something. She set her fork down and folded her hands in her lap. "Everything is fine at the lab. I just stopped by yesterday to see how some of the tests were coming."

Bo nodded. "Good. And you didn't run into any problems then?"

Lauren shook her head. "No."

Bo nodded again and took another sip of wine. She studied the young blonde and sat back in her chair for a second. "Tell me doctor, how is the Valkyrie doing?"

Bo knew that Lauren and Tamsin stayed in contact more than anyone else, except for herself of course, and she always had a feeling the tall blonde was up to something when it came to Lauren. The other night when Tamsin had brought her back, Bo snapped simply at the fact that she didn't trust the two of them together. Tamsin had always been a bit rebellious, not acknowledging Bo's place in the Fae world, the brunette knew she would cause trouble if given the chance. It wasn't however until that night did she realize her human had an emotional connection to the Valkyrie, at least on some level. Lauren never looked at her the way she looked at Tamsin and Bo hated it. So, after she'd learned that bit of information she had smiled to herself as she had finally discovered the soft spot for Lauren Lewis.

Up until this point everything Bo threw at the doctor seemed to not have quite the impact she'd desired. She'd broken her down physically, subjected her to various acts of sexual torture, ensured she'd been humiliated on more than one occasion but yet she still seemed unwilling to break. That was when Bo decided if Lauren was going to take it, she would truly be treated as her pet. Her plaything. Simply there for her pleasure and nothing else.

Loaning her out to her closest friends was no big deal to Bo either as it further solidified Lauren's status as the less superior class that she was. It was only by her own jealousy of those close friends abusing their access to her did Bo decide that was enough. That's why when she discovered how much Dyson and Vex and Tamsin to some extent had been helping themselves to Lauren she knew she had to make a change.

Since she was not willing to admit her interest in the human, Bo had continued treating her like the slave she was as she waited to discover her weakness. Apparently her mind and body were not it. But then there was her heart, the one thing Bo couldn't affect, but it seemed that Tamsin could as she appeared to have a piece of that. Now that Bo knew where Lauren's weakness was, all she had to do was apply pressure and wait for Lauren to crumble.

A lifetime ago Bo wouldn't have gone through the effort of keeping the façade up with the human, no she would have just killed her. But something about Lauren held her attention and intrigued her and now it was almost more of a challenge to break her than it would be to kill her and move on. Truth be told, Bo had never met anyone quite like her and she was a mere human, no superpowers, just a normal human being. It was mind boggling really.

Lauren felt her stomach churn at Bo's question and slight smirk. She hadn't heard from the tall blonde in the last two days and the way Bo was looking at her made her want to vomit. She licked her lips anxiously as she gave what she hoped was a calm stare back to Bo. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in the past few days."

Bo smiled and leaned forward. "Well I'm sure she's _fine_."

Lauren grew concerned and against better judgment gave Bo a pleading look. "What have you done with her?"

Bo's eyes clouded over and Lauren knew she had made a mistake. Bo reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. "I haven't done anything. Although I'm not sure why you care…you're just a human _pet_ remember?"

Lauren grew furious at the remark. "A human pet apparently good enough for you to want to marry."

Lauren heard the loud pop of Bo's fist connecting with her face before she felt the searing pain shoot up into her eye socket and down her jaw. She fell backwards into her chair and grabbed her face in pain as she let out a slight cry at the feeling. Bo was on top of her before she realized what was happening and when the brunette placed her hand around Lauren's throat and squeezed slightly the doctor looked up into the blue eyes with an empty stare. "You will learn your place here Lauren, I guess I was wrong when I thought you'd had enough. You want to be treated like a pet…then you shall be."

Normally a statement like that would have terrified Lauren but today, she saw something different. She saw the Succubus in the woman losing control and it intrigued her. What was the real Bo Dennis? The tyrant who beat her and raped her almost daily or the woman who was trying to have a conversation with her only moments earlier? Lauren didn't know for sure.

Bo stood up and pulled Lauren over onto the table. The blonde knew what was coming so instead of fighting it she allowed herself to respond to the pulse from Bo and she cried out in pain and pleasure, because honestly the two were one in the same these days, as Bo roughly entered her and started a frantic pace that made it hard for Lauren to fully comprehend what was happening.

Lauren moaned involuntarily as Bo rammed her fingers into her and Lauren tried to grip the table or Bo's body to stabilize herself to no avail. As much as she hated it her body was responding to the force of the brunette as if she craved it and she wanted to hate the Succubus but deep down she knew she didn't.

Bo kept her grip on Lauren's throat and as she leaned down to pull the life force from the human's body she looked into her eyes and saw the detachment there that would haunt her as it was the final confirmation that she had become what she hated most. She had truly become a monster. Like her father. Like her grandfather. Like she was destined to.

Bo continued to pull the chi from Lauren's body and the doctor was quickly losing consciousness at her energy level being drained so rapidly. After a few more seconds she finally ended her feed and released her grip on Lauren's throat. She knew the doctor was extremely weak as she'd felt her cum several times and couple that with the energy she'd taken from the blonde, well, Lauren would be lucky to make it home tonight. As she walked away from the table Bo turned to Lauren and gave her a cold stare.

"You brought this on yourself Lauren. Just remember that."

Lauren gasped for air as she watched Bo walk away and it was only a few seconds before she felt the bile rise up in her throat. She knew Bo was capable of a lot of things and she hoped above all else that Tamsin would survive whatever it was the brunette dished out to her.

ooOOoo

Tamsin groaned as Dyson punched her again and she grabbed her side in pain where he'd made contact with her ribs. He had ambushed her on the street and dragged her into a back alley where the pair had been engaged in a violent physical battle that really required no explanation. They were both exhausted and dripping blood and saliva all over the place but neither was willing to give in and end the fight just yet.

Dyson was pissed that Bo was treating him like he didn't matter. He had no idea why she had a change of heart towards him and the only thing he could think of is that it had to do with the night Tamsin brought Lauren back from wherever they'd gone. In his head that meant she was the enemy and he was trying to seek out some sort of revenge for his current predicament. So, when Bo asked him to pay Tamsin a visit he was more than willing to oblige and he was loving his current assignment, perhaps more than he should be but it didn't matter. All that mattered was inflicting pain on her and if needed, he would pay Lauren another visit, even against Bo's wishes.

On the other hand, Tamsin was pissed at Dyson for well, just being Dyson. She really couldn't stand the lot of them but the shifter was by far the most hated of the group in her opinion. The only reason she hated him more than she hated Bo was that he was arrogant on top of being a complete jackhole. Tamsin didn't understand why he went out of his way to treat the doctor the way he did and she often ridiculed him it was out of jealousy of the attention Bo gave to Lauren that he hated her so and Dyson often responded with some kind of physical attack.

"What's the matter Tamsin? Had enough yet?"

He smirked as he swung at her again but she saw it coming and moved quickly out of the way as she swept her leg behind his and he landed on the ground with a thud. She kicked him square in the crotch area causing him to curl up in pain before she kicked him hard in the face causing his lip and cheek to open up further and spill more of his blood on to the floor.

She looked down at him with a smirk as she wiped some of the blood that was dripping from her own lip. "Call your bitch and have her come rescue you like the little lap dog you are."

She turned and limped away from him with a satisfied smile on her face. It felt good to kick his ass now and again and she'd been surprised he'd actually attacked her since the last time he'd tried it was only Bo's interference that stopped her from killing him. She would have just offed him now, but sending him home to the hell-bitch would serve more of a message to her than his dead body would.

Tamsin continued to make her way towards her destination which was the doctor's apartment, but she was now having second thoughts. If Dyson just came after her surely Bo would attack her as well and she wasn't sure if she had the energy to go another round with the Succubus. As she approached the doctor's house however she could see a figure lying on the entranceway and she started walking a bit faster as she ignored the pain in her leg and side from where Dyson had hit her.

"Doc?"

Tamsin looked slightly concerned as she saw the bruised and battered woman lying awkwardly on the doorstep. It appeared as if someone had simply dropped her there, without even bothering to bring her inside, and she tried to rouse the woman to see if she had her keys so she could open the door. Not getting any response from Lauren, Tamsin finally just got annoyed and kicked the door in easily before picking her up and carrying her over to the couch where she set her down.

Lauren's eyes opened and she looked up at Tamsin through a hazy stare. "Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie nodded as she looked down at her. She wasn't sure why she was so taken with the human but it was clear to her that she felt some sort of protective feelings towards her. She hadn't been able to be around much in the past though because she'd been constantly sent on errands for Bo or Vex but lately they hadn't needed her as much so she tried to come around more often.

From the first time Tamsin had seen Lauren she knew the woman was different than the other human pet's that were kept by most Fae. Kind and smart and beautiful, she definitely didn't belong in the world she was in now. It wasn't that Tamsin was attracted to her, although if she really thought about it she probably was to some extent, but rather it was the need to look out for her and keep her safe from the dangers in their world. A warrior by nature, Tamsin understood the sympathy one could have for those who are captured but after all her lifetimes she knew this was different. This was more of a visceral reaction and it confused the Valkyrie but at the same time drove her to fulfill her needs.

Tamsin also knew the only time Lauren got any kind of rest was when she was there to watch over her and she didn't know why but it was important to her that the human have some sort of safety net. Tamsin watched Lauren sit up carefully and look her over as she took in the cuts and bruises on the Valkyrie's face and arms. "What happened?"

Tamsin sighed. "Dyson."

Lauren nodded and tried to stand but winced in a bit of pain when she rolled to her backside. Tamsin put a hand out to stop her movements. "Hold on there doc. I'll be fine. Just rest for now."

Lauren looked up at her curiously. "You always do that."

Tamsin gave her a strange look. "Do what?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "You always tell me to rest. Why is that?"

Tamsin shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

Lauren sighed as she shrugged also. "Not sure, but I just notice that's all."

Tamsin nodded and motioned for Lauren to lie back down while she grabbed a blanket out of the closet. Tamsin put the blanket over her and sat in the couch adjacent to where Lauren was resting. She looked at the now sleeping form of the human and shook her head. She needed to get Lauren out of there, away from Bo, away from all of this but the question remained. Where would she take her and who could she trust to protect her once she was there? Tamsin had considered leaving with her but she wasn't sure what good that would do as it would only fuel the fire and Bo would come after them full force. No, she had to figure out a way to free Lauren no matter the consequence that would fall on her.

**_See that wasn't so bad right? LOL. Oh and for anyone who cares, I will be updating "The Way It Is…" either later today or tomorrow. Need me some happy time after all this. I just wanted to include this chapter to give a bit more depth to the characters. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback and encouragement about this very twisted story. I know dark themes like this isn't for everyone and that's okay. But for those who are willing to keep me and my creativity company, brace yourself, it's going to be a bumpy ride._

_WARNING – this chapter contains depictions of violence and physical and sexual abuse. In other words, shit's about to get real_

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Oookay…here we go_

A strange sound woke Tamsin from the uncomfortable sleep she'd been having. The Valkyrie shook her head for a second as she looked around and realized she was still in Lauren's apartment. The sound she was hearing was coming from the human sleeping on the couch next to where she was curled up in a rather comfortable chair. Tamsin watched with furrowed eyebrows as Lauren appeared to be whimpering in her sleep and the Dark Fae wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation.

The recent discovery of strange emotion she had for the human doctor was still confusing to her and being a warrior for her entire existence didn't exactly help her with the ability to process emotion, let alone what most would consider 'human emotion.'

"Doc…hey shhhh…it's okay."

Tamsin leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Lauren's shoulder to settle her down. Tamsin could see the pain and exhaustion on Lauren's face and something nagged her inside to try and ease the discomfort of the sleeping woman. Tamsin shook Lauren a little harder and finally the human opened her eyes with a start and stared up at the Valkyrie with concern.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?"

Tamsin looked confused. "You were passed out on your doorstep and I brought you inside."

Lauren shook her head and sat up a bit. "No, I know that. I meant why…why are you are still here?"

The question was asked in a gentle tone and Tamsin knew she wasn't being rude or condescending, she was truly surprised that she was still there. Tamsin tried to give her a reassuring smile as she scooted back a bit so Lauren could sit up. Tamsin took a seat next to her and kind of sighed as she shrugged slightly and nodded towards the armchair. "Guess I fell asleep too."

Lauren looked at the chair and back to Tamsin with a small nod. "I see. Well, since you're here, do you want me to clean you up? Those cuts look pretty bad."

Tamsin shook her head. "I'll be fine doc. How about you? Dare I ask how you're feeling?"

Lauren laughed sarcastically. "Truthfully I don't even know these days. Sorry…you don't want to hear about that."

Tamsin looked over at Lauren with a friendly glance. "No, not really. But I do want to know if you're okay."

Lauren looked at her curiously. "Why?"

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Uh, because you belong to the most deluded person I've ever met."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say now is it?"

Both blondes looked up at the sound of Bo's voice and Lauren immediately tensed up not knowing what Bo was up to now. She had hoped Bo would leave her in peace for a day or so, but that looks like it is a wish that will not be granted. Bo stepped around the broken door and gave the two women a curious glare. "So, seems you two are getting quite friendly. Do I need to be concerned about this Tamsin?"  
The Valkyrie glared at her but shook her head no. "Everything's fine Bo. I was just checking up on the doc here."

Bo peered at her with disdain on her face. "And why would you do that?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the Succubus but remained seated. "Um maybe because I found her unconscious on the doorstep. For a pet owner you don't really give a shit about her do you?"

Bo's smile dropped and her face hardened over as she moved her gaze from Tamsin to Lauren. She walked over and grabbed the blonde's wrist roughly as she pulled her to her feet. "Is this your plan? Get Tamsin here to take pity on you and help you? Do you want to be free Lauren? And go back to the life you had before?"

Lauren's breath caught in her throat at the low and eerily calm tone Bo used when addressing her. She didn't know how to answer that as she looked from Bo to Tamsin briefly before bringing her gaze back to Bo. "Bo I…"

Bo gripped harder and Lauren let out a small cry of pain as her wrist still hadn't fully healed from the other night when Dyson had popped it out of place. Being fully knowledgeable of physiology and kinesiology, Lauren had popped it back into place later that night and it had been a bit swollen ever since. "No, Bo…please…stop."

Bo smiled and looked at Lauren in a condescending manner. "No? No it isn't your plan? No, you don't want Tamsin's pity or no you don't want to be free? Which is it doctor?"

Bo reached up to grab the back of Lauren's head and pulled harshly on the handful of hair she had forcing the blonde to look into her eyes. "Answer me Lauren…"

Lauren gulped and stared back into Bo's eyes trying to figure out what response she could give the Succubus that wouldn't lead to any negative repercussions. Apparently Bo grew impatient with Lauren's delay in response as she smacked her hard across the face in effort to rouse the woman.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

Tamsin stood up when Bo let Lauren crumple to the ground in pain and gave the younger Fae an incredulous look. Bo turned back to her with bright blue eyes as she sneered at the Valkyrie. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how I treated _my pet_ was any of your concern?"

Tamsin paused as she knew she probably wasn't up to handling Bo right now, especially in this state. However, the protective emotion's she'd been wrestling with surfaced and she gave the brunette a challenging glare. "It's really not. But come on, either kill her already or let her be. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Bo laughed. "Wow. I guess I was right after all. Maybe I _do_ need to be concerned about all the time you've been spending with her recently. Tell me Valkyrie, does it anger you when I do this?" Bo kicked Lauren square in the ribs and the doctor cried out loudly in pain as she curled up to grip her sides protectively.

Another swift kick to the same spot followed before Bo brought her fist down on Lauren's exposed side as she kept her eyes on Tamsin. After a beat she reached down and grabbed Lauren by the hair and brought her to her knees forcefully giving the tall blonde a cruel smile as she taunted her. "See the thing is, as much pain as she is in right now, there's always one remedy that works every time."

With that Bo put her hand on Lauren's neck and sent a fury of strong pulses to the human who was now doubling over in pain as well as pleasure and Tamsin could see her eyes glaze over as the euphoric feeling from the Succubus pulse masked the pain her body was feeling. It was sick and twisted and it made Tasmin's stomach churn a bit at the way Bo was handling Lauren.

To further prove her point, Bo leaned down and lifted Lauren's face gently smiling as she saw the lust in Lauren's eyes. As much as Lauren hated her, she couldn't control her thoughts or her body's response when she was like this and Bo knew she now had free reign to do as she pleased. She leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss as she continued to pulse her and laughed at the moan that escaped the doctor's lips.

"See, like I said…works every time."

Tamsin was seething inside at the blatant cruelty Bo was bestowing on Lauren. Bo's lip turned up a bit in a smirk as she moved behind Lauren as she continued to pulse her lightly to keep her in the state of euphoric haze she was currently in. Bo reached down and moved Lauren's hair to the side as the doctor's head drooped back in pleasure. Bo smirked as she let her free hand wander down the front of her human while she looked at Tamsin with a devilish smile.

"So you see Valkyrie, regardless of what she says, her body will always crave _this_…this feeling, this touch…all of this."

Bo slid her hand down and grazed Lauren's breasts before sliding her hand into the front of Lauren's pants and dipping into her wetness as she continued to smirk up at the tall blonde. "And believe me…she's always wet and willing whenever I say."

Bo slid her fingers roughly into Lauren who moaned as her head fell forward at the feeling of the brunette's long fingers. Tamsin's jaw clenched as she watched Bo fuck Lauren roughly and she couldn't believe the human was just letting her do it. To be honest, Lauren had no idea what was going on at the moment and a few years ago, after one particularly long pulse induced spree that Bo indulged herself in, she likened it to being in a drug induced haze and she often felt helpless to stop it or avoid the situation from occurring.

Lauren moaned louder as she felt her body start to really respond to Bo's ministrations and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Bo would feed from her shortly. Sure enough, the Succubus slowed her movements and began to pull chi from her pet.

Tamsin chose that moment to react knowing Bo's focus was distracted and she landed a hard kick to Bo's head causing her to cut off her feed unexpectedly and fall back at the force of the impact. Lauren slumped over on the floor and was barely conscious as Tamsin moved quickly and kicked Bo in the body before jumping on her and slamming her fist into the Succubus over and over again.

Bo tried to get a hold of Tamsin so she could pulse her and stop the Valkyrie from pounding on her but Tamsin knew what she was trying to do and she stood up quickly before grabbing the Succubus by the throat as she rammed her knee into the brunette's face breaking her nose and earning a grunt of pain from the young Fae. Bo landed a kick to the inside of Tamsin's knee and the Valkyrie cried out in pain as he leg was hyperextended but it didn't slow her down as she lunged forward again and let the toe of her boot find the soft spot of Bo's lower back. Bo winced in pain as she tried to stand but Tamsin kicked her in the back of her knee keeping her down on the ground as she stood over her. She lifted her leg up slightly to deliver a final blow to the brunette that knocked her unconscious but probably didn't kill her. She raised her arm to deliver a lethal blow but a sound stopped her in her tracks.

"Tamsin…stop…please…don't hurt her."

Tamsin spun around and gave Lauren a look of complete disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Lauren tried to sit up as she scooted towards the Valkyrie slowly. "Please, just stop. It's not going to solve anything."

Tamsin harshly moved over to Lauren and knelt down next to her as she looked at her carefully. "Lauren, are you even listening to yourself? You want me to not hurt Bo? The person whose made your life a complete shithole for the past how many years now?"

Lauren felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at Tamsin sadly. "I know…I mean…but it's not going to make it better."

Tamsin huffed and looked over at Bo. "The fuck it won't. Come on…"

She picked Lauren up gently and Lauren gripped her arms in fear. "What are you doing Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie ignored her as she carried her out of the apartment and into the garage before grabbing the human's car key off the ring next to the door. She set Lauren in the passenger seat as she slid into the driver's seat. She started up the car and headed towards her house quickly before she finally looked over at Lauren with a sad smile.

"You cannot go back there doc."

Lauren's eyes bugged out of her head. "Are you crazy? No, Tamsin, I appreciate this but you need to take me back. Bo is going to be livid when she wakes up."

Tamsin laughed sarcastically. "And you think she's going to be kinder and gentler with you when she does? Hell no, you're staying far away from that shit you got it?"

Lauren didn't respond as Tamsin maneuvered the vehicle towards her house. It didn't take longer than ten minutes or so before she was parking in her driveway and she helped Lauren into her house before shutting and locking the door behind her. She helped Lauren into the bathroom and told the blonde to take a shower while she found them something to eat. Lauren tried to reason with Tamsin again before she finally just agreed to do as she was told and thanked the Valkyrie for the towel and change of clothes she left on the counter.

Fifteen minutes later Lauren emerged from the bathroom feeling more relaxed than she had been in a long time. Lauren found Tamsin sitting on the counter next to a few boxes of Chinese food and talking on the phone. The Dark Fae ended her conversation quickly upon seeing her enter the living room and she gave Lauren a small smile. She pointed to the seat next to her as she got up to get Lauren a plate and she scooped some of the various dishes out and gave Lauren a fork.

"Eat."

Lauren looked at her cautiously before she took a few bites as directed. She really hadn't had any kind of real appetite lately and she knew she'd be full after a few more mouthfuls anyway so she set the fork down before looking up at Tamsin who hadn't moved from her seat at the counter.

"Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie looked down at her curiously. "Yeah?"

Lauren smiled and sighed softly. "Thank you."

Tamsin shrugged. "It's just Chinese…"

Lauren laughed softly. "No, I mean thank you for everything."

Tamsin just nodded and picked up one of the boxes as she picked at some of the food inside. Lauren placed her hand lightly on Tamsin's thigh before she stood up and gave the Fae a soft smile. Tamsin looked at her with a strange look as Lauren leaned closer to her slowly all the while never breaking her gaze with the Valkyrie. Tamsin watched Lauren lean in and she backed up slightly as she put her hand over Lauren's.

"What are you doing doc?"

Lauren just shook her head. "I don't know…but let me?"

Lauren reached up and cupped Tamsin's cheek lightly as she brought her lips to the Valkyrie's softly. Lauren sighed into the kiss as she let her lips rest lightly on the other blonde's not pushing any further but rather enjoying the real feeling of emotion behind the act instead of the aggressive moves of her owner. Tamsin allowed Lauren to kiss her for a few seconds before she leaned back again and looked into Lauren's eyes.

"Doc…I know there's a lot going on but do you even know what you're doing?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. That kiss was the first emotion of any kind she'd felt in a long time and she reveled in the feeling of it all. She wasn't sure what it was about the Valkyrie, and maybe it was more about the situation she'd now found herself in, but either way Lauren needed to hold on to the feeling as long as she could. Emotion was the only thing that kept her sane and now that she had another outlet for this drug she had to get her fix as much as she could while she could.

Lauren just smiled as she leaned in again and let out a contented sigh when Tamsin didn't pull away again. Instead she let the doctor explore her lips gently and the two stayed in this position for a while before Tamsin made Lauren finish her dinner before she helped her into the bedroom where she got her settled on her bed and sat with her until she fell asleep. She planned to stay by her side to comfort her in case she couldn't sleep again and Tamin had convinced herself that was the only reason she didn't want to leave the blonde for the night. True or not, Tamsin knew she was somewhat invested in the situation now and given the beat down she'd put on both Dyson and more importantly Bo earlier, well, she knew her head was now as much on the chopping block as Lauren's was.

**_Like I said, things are getting bumpier and this was just the peak of the iceberg. Thank you again for reading and let me know what you thought. Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay…so I'm digging a bit into the Lauren/Tamsin dynamic here…sort of. Oh and like I said…here comes the bumpy…so be prepared._

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

The next five days passed without any disturbance from Bo or Dyson, much to Lauren's surprise and concern. She knew the Succubus and the Wolf weren't just going to walk away from the situation and the fact that they hadn't been seen or heard from by the unlikely pair was driving Lauren insane.

Turns out though, that one reason for the quiet time was that Tamsin had called in a favor to the one person she had left as a potential resource. That first night Tamsin had been on the phone with Evony, the former Morrigan that Bo took control of the Dark Fae from. She and Tamsin weren't exactly friends, or allies even, and the Valkyrie didn't trust her in the least, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Smart, powerful and arrogant to a fault, Evony Marquise was the one person besides Tamsin who wasn't afraid of the big bad Succubus and her band of loyal friends. It was her own arrogance that eventually cost her the seat at the head of the Dark and after Bo tried to subjugate her she disappeared, completely off the grid from the Succubus's far reaching control. Evony knew she needed to wait for an opportunity otherwise she would end up like the Blood King, so when Tamsin called her she knew this was her chance to extract revenge on Bo Dennis.

It was simple really, Evony had arranged for a protection spell to be placed around Tamsin's home. It wasn't a permanent solution, and Tamsin knew it would wear off after a few days, but it was enough to allow her time to come up with a plan that would somehow result in her setting the blonde human free and hopefully, spare her own life in the process. In exchange for her aide, Evony had demanded that if Tamsin were able to bring Bo down that she be allowed to partake in the festivities and repay some of the kindness that was bestowed upon her. It was a suicidal mission and Evony warned Tamsin to really consider what she was doing before she acted as she would most likely only have one shot at taking her out for good.

Of course, Tamsin didn't tell Evony the full reason she needed the protection, only that she had found herself on the bad side of the Succubus and she was tired of being under her control. If Evony knew the real reason for the request Tamsin was certain she wouldn't have helped her, and both she and Lauren would be as good as dead right now.

So, for five days Tamsin waited, and planned, and did her best to take care of Lauren who seemed to be experiencing some kind of PTSD symptoms that Tamsin recognized from her years serving on the battlefield. The most notable of the symptoms was that Lauren seemed to develop some kind of attachment to her that Tamsin didn't understand. She noticed the doctor would seem to need to be close to her all throughout the day and she would wake up with night terrors almost every night, which made Tamsin wonder how Lauren had managed to sleep previously when she was at her quarters in the compound.

Luckily Tamsin had enough food and drink scrounged around to tide them over for the entire time, so there really was no need for either of them to leave the protection of her house. Both women desperately needed the rest and the first two days were simply spent sleeping, eating and sleeping again. Being Fae, Tamsin healed quickly while Lauren seemed to be a bit slower with the physical healing, which she was doing albeit not nearly fast enough for her to be at full strength, it was really the emotional scars that concerned the taller blonde.

On the surface, Lauren appeared to be stable and coherent, normal to some extent. But Tamsin could see something change in the doctor that she didn't know how to handle so she did what she always did when something happened that she couldn't understand, she tried her best to ignore it. It was small, a minor change in how the human talked, how she looked at the Valkyrie, how she viewed her current situation. Tamsin could see the emptiness and void that used to cloud her eyes slowly dissipating and there was a distinct calm that seemed to wash over the human when she was near.

And then there was the issue of physical intimacy. More than once over the past five days Lauren had approached Tamsin seeking some sort of physical contact which the Valkyrie just couldn't comprehend. If she had been captured and enslaved and subject to the physical, psychological and sexual abuse that Lauren was the last thing Tamsin would have wanted was any kind of physical contact from anyone. But the blonde was different. It was her human nature driving her to seek refuge in a gentle embrace from the Valkyrie or even something as simple as sitting close enough next to her to feel her body heat through the light clothing she was wearing.

To her credit, Lauren was handling the situation as best she could. After learning about the protection spell from Tamsin, Lauren welcomed the opportunity to have a good night's rest and try and give her mind a chance to reboot so to speak after the events of the past few days. She would normally have been able to do this at her apartment knowing that Bo would have let her be for a day or so, but here in the safety of the Valkyrie's home, she felt even more at ease to let her guard down slowly, risky as that may be.

The doctor didn't know why Tamsin was helping her, but she thanked whatever higher being was responsible for sending her, regardless of the purpose. Lauren could see Tamsin struggled with what do to with her so she did her best to stay out of the way and try and just recuperate, but she could tell she was being somewhat clingy to the taller blonde. Lauren had thought a lot about why she allowed herself to not only trust the Valkyrie but also seek out comfort from her and she concluded it was most likely her mind's effort to personify her feelings of comfort and relief into Tamsin and those feelings were being processed as emotions of attraction to her psyche.

Tamsin had shown her kindness in a world that Lauren only knew pain and aggression so for her, this was unchartered territory. For both of the women really, this was a balance of needing protection and providing salvation for each other that they never thought they would experience. And for Lauren, it was stressful for her as she thought about how the safety and comfort she felt with Tamsin was overshadowed by panic and fear as she was waiting for the moment when Bo would take her back as she knew the consequences she would suffer then would be severe. In some sick way though, at times Lauren wished it would just happen already so she could put an end to the not knowing and make peace with it regardless of how excruciating it would be when the time did come.

"Tamsin?"

Lauren entered the bedroom where the Valkyrie was stretched out on the bed as she read what appeared to be an old manuscript of some kind. Tamsin sighed softly as she set the pages down and looked up at the human with as much patience as she could muster. Earlier that night Tamsin had told Lauren she needed time alone and she could help herself to whatever she needed, but Tamsin just needed a few hours of solitude. Lauren had puttered around the house, tidying up a bit as she tried to be useful to the Valkyrie but eventually she ran out of things to do so she set off in search of the taller woman.

Lauren entered the bedroom slowly and took a seat at the foot of the bed directly across from where Tamsin was lying. Lauren wanted to curl up next to her and fall asleep but she was afraid to ask since Tamsin had made it clear she wanted to be alone. It wasn't that Tamsin was harsh to her when she said it, but Lauren couldn't stop the feeling of remorse that she felt when Tamsin had asked to be left alone. To some extent, Lauren felt inadequate at that moment as if her presence was the reason Tamsin was uncomfortable. While true in some respect, it was more Tamsin needing time to think about how to help her than it was her being bothered by the doctor that Tamsin asked for the reprieve.

In truth, Tamsin didn't mind the human being there. Her house had never been cleaner and on the fourth day when Lauren started rearranging Tamsin's pantry the Valkyrie finally had to step in and tell her to go watch TV or something because the OCD-ness was getting ridiculous. Lauren had tried to follow instructions but after a short period of time she was fast asleep on the couch and unbeknownst to her, Tamsin had watched her sleep for over an hour, just simply keeping an eye on her resting form and taking note of how much stronger and healthier Lauren looked in just four days.

Lauren slid up the bed a bit and bit her lip as she inched closer to the Valkyrie who was watching her movement like a hawk but not saying anything about it. Tamsin remained perfectly still as Lauren eventually got close enough to put a hand on her thigh and Tamsin sighed softly as she looked down at Lauren's hand before looking back up into her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

It was almost a whisper and Lauren wasn't sure why, but she felt safe enough to push her limits with the taller blonde. Lauren shifted herself so she was facing Tamsin and she put one hand on Tamsin's shoulder as she leaned in to kiss her slowly. Tamsin did what she'd done the first time Lauren did that and she simply remained still and let Lauren's lips ghost over hers. After a few passes Lauren pulled back and Tamsin could see the beginnings of what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Please…"

It was a whispered plea and Tamsin wasn't sure what she was asking for so she held the stoic look on her face as she remained completely still. Lauren tried to kiss her again and when Tamsin didn't respond she cupped Tamsin's face in her hands lightly. "Tamsin, please…"

Tamsin's eyebrows went up a bit at the desperate tone of Lauren's voice and she couldn't figure out why the human was begging for some kind of physical reaction. Not having any clue as to what she was supposed to be doing here Tamsin reached up and gently put her hands on Lauren's arms and pulled her hands down slowly. She looked up at the blonde and it broke her heart a little as she didn't know how to ease the apparent emotional distress the doctor was feeling.

"Doc…just relax, you don't need to…I mean…that's not why you're here."

Lauren bit her lip as she contemplated what Tamsin said. She was so emotionally volatile right now that what should have been a reassuring statement kind of made her feel inadequate again. With Bo it was simple. Her body was at the Succubus's disposal wherever, whenever. But in this situation, Lauren wasn't sure how to handle Tamsin's obvious attempt at being kind to her and not push her further into the black hole of confusion that she already was in.

Irrationally, she viewed it as rejection and in response she backed up harshly and moved to get off the bed but she was stopped by Tamsin's firm but gentle grip on her wrist. Lauren turned around and faced Tamsin with wide eyes and the Valkyrie loosened her grip, not wanting to stress out the human further. Tamsin sighed as she looked at the doctor. "Doc…relax okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Lauren kept her eyes trained down on the comforter and Tamsin studied her as she tried to think of what she could say to make the situation better. She knew what Lauren wanted but she honestly just didn't know if she could give it to her. For so long, Lauren was used by the Fae as a vessel for pleasure and treated as a thing rather than a person so Tamsin just didn't feel right touching her, even if the doc was asking for it.

Lauren finally looked up at Tamsin and saw the conflict in her eyes. It made her smile to know Tamsin was being considerate of her feelings at least and she wanted to convey how she felt. Unfortunately, she didn't know any other way _but_ than physically to do so as her time with the Fae has stripped her of rational thought.

Lauren gripped Tamsin's hand and tugged on it gently to get her attention. Lauren gave her a small smile as she scooted closer again and leaned in slowly keeping her eyes on Tamsin's. "It's okay…"

She let her lips settle over Tamsin's again and this time she felt the Valkyrie respond gently. There was an internal war raging in the Dark Fae's head but to complicate things further the protective feelings she had for Lauren were melding with romantic feelings and right now she wanted to show Lauren that not everyone was a monster and that she was beautiful and special, well, as special as she could be to a race that could really care less about her kind.

Tamsin reached up and cupped Lauren's face gently, ignoring the slight flinch from Lauren at the soft contact. Lauren moaned into Tamsin's mouth as the Valkyrie let her tongue trace along Lauren's lips and she gave the Valkyrie access immediately reveling in the way her tongue felt against the other woman's.

Tamsin allowed Lauren to set the pace not wanting to push her too fast or too far if she couldn't totally go all the way. Lauren eased herself down on the bed and she gently pulled Tamsin with her as the Valkyrie held herself up no resting her body fully on Lauren for fear of hurting the human. Lauren let her hands wander up and down Tamsin's sides and back as Tamsin kissed slowly down Lauren's chin to her neck where she placed soft open mouth kisses along her throat and neck.

Lauren moaned as Tamsin hit a soft spot on her neck and she could feel her body struggling to keep up with her mind. She was so used to either suffering at the hands of Bo's rough movements or feeling nothing at all when the Succubus would pulse her that this genuine effort by Tamsin to make her feel something was challenging for her body to respond to.

Tamsin stopped for a second to look at Lauren and make sure she wasn't uncomfortable or in any pain and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hunger in the doctor's eyes. She wasn't sure if Lauren would be able to handle this kind intimacy and she wasn't sure if Lauren was fully there emotionally and mentally. Lauren reached up and pulled Tamsin back down as she met her with an urgent kiss as she immediately let her tongue find Tamsin's roughly.

After a few more moments of easing into the situation Lauren grew impatient and pushed Tamsin back so she could remove her shirt and pants in almost one motion. Tamsin looked at Lauren's exposed body hungrily and removed her own shirt and pants quickly before leaning back down to lie on top of Lauren fully. Tamsin kissed her way down Lauren's body and the human sighed softly as Tamsin gently ran her hand down and cupped Lauren's breast lightly.

Tamsin kissed her way back up Lauren's body not sure how she would receive too much stimulus at once and she laughed softly as Lauren gently gripped Tamsin's hand that was tracing circles on her breast and brought it down to her underwear in signal to proceed. Tamsin wasn't quite sure what to expect as she let her fingers dip down inside the material but the lack of wetness was definitely not what she thought she'd find. The way Lauren had been responding to her slow actions Tamsin was certain she would be physically ready for more.

"No…no don't…"

Lauren could feel Tamsin pulling her hand back and she reached out quickly to hold her hand in place. Tamsin looked down at Lauren with confused eyes as she looked at the doctor who was flushed and panting slightly. Lauren pulled on Tamsin's arm to get her to continue but the Valkyrie didn't know what to do. If she pushed into Lauren it would surely hurt as she wasn't wet in the slightest and she didn't want to associate the pain with the pleasure as it wouldn't make her any better off than Bo.

"Lauren…"

"Tamsin…please…"

Lauren looked up at Tamisn with pleading eyes and the taller blonde really didn't know what to do. She decided to try another tactic and she leaned in to kiss Lauren gently before sliding down and easing Lauren's underwear down as she moved. Lauren looked down at Tamsin with a scared look as Tamsin put one hand lightly on Lauren's hip to comfort her and let her tongue find the blonde's center lightly.

Lauren moaned deeply as her hips jumped at Tamisn's touch and the Valkyrie eased her muscle over Lauren's opening and clit slowly in effort to have her body respond and produce the wetness she thought she would have felt earlier. Lauren let out soft whimpers and cries of pleasure and Tamsin relaxed a bit knowing Lauren was there mentally and seemingly enjoying the act.

After a bit Lauren's body seemed to relax a bit and she began to grow wet slowly letting the Valkyrie know she was okay. Once she was lubricated to Tamsin's satisfaction the Valkyrie slid up licking her lips as she did so and leaned in to kiss Lauren again as she slowly slid two fingers into the doctor trying to be gentle and soft with her actions.

Lauren gripped the back of Tamsin's neck as she groaned into Tamsin's mouth and the Valkyrie set a slow pace that Lauren met with her hips at each pass. Tamsin let Lauren's body tell her how fast and hard to move and soon the human was crying out in pleasure as her body shook with the orgasm she'd been trying to hold off. Tamsin continued pumping slowly and helped her ride it out before extracting her fingers and wrapping Lauren up in her arms. The human trembled slightly as Tamsin held her and she whispered soothing words into her ear as she tried to comfort the woman in her arms.

Finally Lauren fell asleep and Tamsin held her as she slept never taking her eyes off of the doctor as she took in how finally the woman looked peaceful as she slept and she took note of the deep breathing of the human indicating she was getting some much needed rest.

The next morning Lauren stretched her muscles out and looked around smiling slightly as she felt the hum of her tired muscles that for once was due to a happy experience instead of the beating she normally took from Bo or any one of her friends. She grabbed her discarded clothes and put her pants on as she walked out into the kitchen area while she put her shirt on.

"Good morning doctor."

Lauren stopped with a start as Bo's voice registered and she stood frozen to the spot as she saw the Succubus sitting at the counter peacefully as if she had been waiting on the doctor to wake up. The doctor was amazed as Bo sat there without a scratch on her and she knew it was due to her healing properties from feeding that was most likely the reason Bo looked completely fine. Lauren looked around quickly and didn't see Tamsin which made her stomach drop down to her feet and her heart rate to speed up exponentially.

"Have a good night?"

Lauren licked her lips in her typical anxious reaction as she looked at Bo cautiously. The Succubus gave her and evil smile and crossed her legs as she looked at the human with…pity?

"Looking for your lover? Well, hate to break it to you but she's not coming back anytime soon."

Lauren felt the tears burn the back of her eyes and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "What did you do?"

Bo smirked. "I killed her sweetie. But not before she served her purpose and I must say she tasted different…happy I would say." Bo licked her lips in a mocking manner as she smiled.

Lauren felt the anger rise up in her as she stood there looking at Bo with a disbelieving look. "You're a monster."

Bo was off the stool and in front of her before Lauren could react. Bo grabbed Lauren by the throat and looked into her eyes with an evil glare. "No, I'm your owner. Or did you forget that?"

Lauren glared at Bo but didn't say anything as Bo grabbed her hair roughly and pulled back causing Lauren's head to jerk back and her mouth open in response. Bo's lip curled up in a smile. "Now, let's see if you're the reason she tasted like she did."

Bo started pulling chi roughly from Lauren and the human struggled against Bo's grip on her throat as she felt herself fading quickly. After a few minutes of the Succubus taking the chi she wanted Lauren felt herself go limp as her body crumpled and she blacked out in the Succubus's hands.

Bo ended the feed and licked her lips as she nodded her head. "I guess so…"

She picked Lauren up and carried her out to where Dyson was waiting and she handed her over to him as they loaded her into Bo's car and headed back to her house. She had disposed of the immediate problem and now it was time to put Lauren back in her place, with the Succubus. Forever.

**_So don't hate me…or hate me if you want, but I hope you are enjoying the story. And don't worry…for those who have wondered, I fully intend to ensure that Bo and company get theirs in the end. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay not gonna lie…this one was hard to write. WARNING – this one is pretty violent._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

Lauren groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She had no idea how much time had passed since she blacked out but she could see sunlight pouring into the room so she at least knew it was daytime. She was in a seemingly normal bedroom that was actually decorated quite tastefully. She tried to sit up but her limbs felt like lead as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up. The door to the room opened and Bo walked in with a smile on her face that told Lauren she was in for a world of hurt.

"Finally…I was starting to think I actually killed you."

Lauren glared up at her and got herself to a sitting position on the middle of the small bed. "Why didn't you?"

Bo laughed as she walked over and grabbed the back of Lauren's neck as she leaned down and gave her a cold look. "Because then I wouldn't get to do this."

Bo yanked hard on Lauren's neck causing the blonde to fall out of bed landing on the hard tile floor with a loud thud. Lauren whimpered as her hip connected with the ground and she tried to stand up or scoot away from Bo but the Succubus was too quick. She walked over and grabbed Lauren by the hair and lifted her up slightly.

"You've been a bad pet, and you need to be taught a lesson."

Bo reached back and slammed her fist across Lauren's face as she held her up by the hair and looked down at the slightly bloodied face of the blonde. "What did you think would happen Lauren? You and Tamsin would run away and live happily ever after?"

Bo laughed as she gripped the blonde's hair tighter while she brought her other hand up to Lauren's neck and gripped tightly. Lauren gasped for breath and clawed at Bo's hand on her neck trying to loosen the hold she had on her. "Bo…please…."

Bo leaned forward and sneered as she laughed in Lauren's face. "Please…please…you know, one thing you do quite well is beg doctor. Did you beg the Valkyrie to fuck you? To make you feel something? To take all your pain away?"

The brunette shoved Lauren down as she circled her menacingly. Lauren felt the tears run down her face but she was powerless to stop them as she looked up at Bo pleadingly. "Why are you doing this?"

Bo bent down and looked at the doctor with a curious stare. "Because Lauren, you need to learn your place."

Lauren looked down as she watched her tears mix with the blood dripping from her face. Bo lifted her chin gently and looked into Lauren's sad eyes. "And your _place_ is here with me. Don't you ever forget that."

Bo grabbed Lauren's wrist and pulled her up to the bed. Lauren shut her eyes knowing what was coming and as the first pulse passed through her body she let her mind clear and she didn't even acknowledge the way Bo was fucking her roughly from behind. Bo had slid her hand down Lauren's pants and she was currently working three fingers in and out of the doctor in deep, hard thrusts. Lauren felt her head being jerked backwards and as Bo pulled chi from her Lauren just shut her eyes in effort to shut out everything else going on around her.

Bo slammed her fingers into the blonde again and again as she continued to feed loving the slight change in taste of the life force as Lauren's body obediently responded to her actions. After a few more pulls Bo cut off the feed and jammed four fingers into the doctor making her cry out in pain. Bo sent a powerful pulse through the human and let her lips curl into a smirk as Lauren's head leaned forward in submission. Bo kept up her ministrations until the doctor passed out from being so physically exhausted and she finally stopped once Lauren was lying completely still on the bed. She removed her hand and wiped it off on the bedspread before smiling as she picked up the unconscious body and carried her out the door.

**_Sometime later_**

Lauren awoke with a start as if cold water was thrown on her face. She opened her eyes in terror and looked around again noting this time she was in what appeared to be a kind of prison cell. She was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of the room and she immediately began pulling on the chains in panic.

"Lauren?"

The blonde looked over in horror and saw Kenzi lying on the floor badly beaten and also chained to some sort of pole that ran the width of the room. Lauren tried not to cry as she looked at the poor girl lying not ten feet away from her.

"Kenzi? Kenzi what happened?"

The hybrid looked up at her through a swollen eye and her heart broke at the state the doctor was in. Kenzi could see the large gash on her face which was no doubt Bo's handiwork as well as a large bruise on her shoulder and wrists. She could see the disheveled state the human's clothes were in and she knew Bo had already resumed her sexual ownership of the blonde.

"You should have run Lauren…when you could."

Lauren looked confused and scared as she looked at the girl who was shaking slightly as she lay on the cold floor. The doctor tried to focus on trying to free herself and the younger Fae but she had no idea where she was or even how to get out of the restraints. Lauren tried to be brave as she looked around for something that would help them.

"It's useless to try…"

Lauren looked over at Kenzi with a surprised look. "What?"

Kenzi coughed as she propped herself up a bit. "It's useless to try and get out of your restraints. These chains have held Fae much stronger than you and I.

Bo had them specially made, I don't know out of what but they're damn near unbreakable."

Lauren sighed as she leaned against the pole. "Does she do this often?"

Kenzi looked up in amusement which was startling considering the situation. "Chain people up for fun and torture? No, surprisingly not as often as you'd think."

Lauren swallowed thickly. "Torture?"

Kenzi nodded. "It's not pretty."

Lauren sighed. "I'm sorry Kenzi."

The hybrid looked over at her in confusion. "For what?"

Lauren felt the tears falling again and she looked at Kenzi helplessly. "For getting you involved in this."

Kenzi shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Lauren."

Lauren looked at her in complete disbelief. Here they were chained to some prison/dungeon room and Kenzi was actually trying to comfort her. Lauren gave her a small smile as she wiped her tears with her shoulder. "Hey Kenzi?"

The raven haired woman looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Lauren bit her lip. "So, since we might die anyway. I always wanted to know, you're a hybrid right?"

Kenzi sat up a bit more and nodded. "Yeah, dad was human, mom was crazy. So yes, I share DNA with the monster."

Lauren looked confused. "But you're not a Succubus…"

Kenzi shook her head. "No. I got the short straw…all the immortality none of the powers."

Lauren frowned. "Rough deal, is that why she hasn't killed you? Because you're family?"

Kenzi laughed and shook her head a bit. "No, she keeps me around because she needs someone to do her dirty work for her. And take a beating from time to time."

Lauren cringed. "Why do you just take it?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Why do you?"

Lauren looked at her and didn't say anything as she tried to focus on the situation and not on the apparent impending beating that was coming her way.

**_Upstairs_**

"You have got to be kidding me…what's the big deal Bo?"

Bo put her hands on her hips as she glared at Dyson. "You heard me. Do not go down there."

Dyson sighed and gave her annoyed stare. "What's the problem Bo? You never had any issue with it before."

Bo snarled at him. "Well now I do. She's _my_ pet and I get to decide what happens to her."

Dyson gave her a pointed look. "You mean like having a certain Valkyrie we both know run off with her?"

Bo growled and grabbed his throat. "Watch yourself wolf. I don't want to but I will end you if I have to."

Dyson laughed and pushed her away. "Okay, well when you change your mind you let me know."

He walked off leaving Bo to sit and glare at his retreating back. She knew he would probably disobey her and when he did she would take great pleasure in kicking his ass. It was how their relationship worked, he pushed the boundaries wherever and whenever he could and she had to constantly pull him back in line. She sighed as she finished her whiskey and set the glass down on the counter before turning and going up to her room for the night.

**_Later that night_**

Lauren screamed as Bo flicked her wrist and the chain came down on Lauren's back again leaving another welt along the bloodied and bruised line that was already split wide open. The doctor crumpled down on one knee as the pain wracked her body causing white flashes to appear in her vision as she tried to stop the sound of the blood rushing in her ears.

"It didn't have to be like this Lauren. I told you from long ago."

Bo ran her hand along the open wound and Lauren whimpered in pain at the Succubus's touch. It would have been one thing if she was pulsing her as she did it but Bo was only giving her short doses of the strong euphoric feeling and Lauren never knew when the next pass was coming as her body responded to the pain being dished out to her. Lauren was certain with just a few more lashes she would be unconscious and she was now hoping Bo would hurry up and get on with it so she could escape her current situation.

"All you had to do was behave. But, instead you decided to seek refuge in Tamsin. I hope it was worth it doctor…because she's gone and when she's reborn I doubt she'd come back for you."

Bo walked around to where Lauren's face was and she bent down to look at her condescendingly. "After all, you're just a _human_…nothing that would satisfy her."

Lauren didn't know if the tears were from Bo's words or the pain, or a mix of both and she spit blood out of her mouth before looking up at Bo. "Fuck you."

Bo laughed as she kicked Lauren hard across the face and grabbed her head to still her. She could see the human fading quickly and she knew Lauren was angering her so that she would beat her into unconsciousness. 'Smart girl,' thought Bo as she lifted Lauren's chin up. She opened her mouth and breathed chi back into Lauren healing her slightly and ensuring she wouldn't lose consciousness.

The doctor coughed as she looked down and tried to focus on her breathing. She looked around and noticed Kenzi was gone and she looked up at Bo with a cold stare. "Where is Kenzi?"

Bo laughed. "And why is that any of your concern? You know, you seem to be awfully concerned about everyone but yourself. First Tamsin, now Kenzi. Why is that?"

Lauren pulled on the chains angrily as she cried out in frustration. When Bo breathed the chi back into her it numbed the pain temporarily so her mind was free to focus on the situation instead of the blinding pain shooting through her body.

Bo walked up behind her and gripped her hair roughly causing Lauren to grunt in pain as her head was yanked back as the Succubus whispered in her ear. "If I were you doc, I'd start caring a lot more about what I think than what everyone else thinks."

Bo shoved Lauren's head forward as she picked up the chain again. She walked in front of Lauren and looked down at her with a cold stare. "I don't want to have to do this Lauren, but like I told you. You've misbehaved, and it's my responsibility to teach my _pet_ a lesson so it doesn't happen again."

Bo flipped her wrist and the chain hit Lauren's side with a sharp cracking sound and Lauren was certain she'd broken one of her ribs. Lauren screamed out in pain and crumpled all the way to the ground as she curled up and tried to grab her side but the chains around her wrists stopped her movement. Bo crouched down next to her and ran a hand down her bloody face.

"Think about it Lauren. It will do you better to behave than make me upset again."

Bo let a strong pulse flow from her hand and Lauren made a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a cry of pain as her body relaxed slightly. Bo lifted her face slightly and looked into her eyes carefully. She studied the broken woman for a few seconds before opening her mouth and once more breathing chi back into Lauren. She watched the cuts heal slowly and she kept going until the smaller cuts and bruises were gone and the more severe ones were mostly healed.

Bo stood up and looked down at Lauren with an unreadable stare before turning and walking out of the room. Lauren took a deep breath as she watched her leave and she didn't know why Bo had done that, she could have left her there writhing in pain all night, but instead she seemingly made her at least slightly comfortable, well as comfortable as she could be given her current situation.

Once outside the room Bo took a deep breath as she ascended the stairs. She didn't know why she'd healed Lauren slightly but she shook all thoughts out of her head as she found Dyson sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer. He looked up at her and noticed her bloodied hands and smirked.

"How's the doctor?"

Bo didn't say anything as she walked up to him and grabbed his face roughly as she sat in his lap. She leaned in for a hard kiss before she started pulling chi from deep within him. Dyson smiled and growled as he let her feed before picking her up and slamming her against the wall as she stopped the feed so he could kiss her neck and shoulders in a frantic pace. She needed to refuel and like a good dog he was always willing and ready to help her out.

**_Somewhere across town_**

Standing on the hills located just beyond the outskirts of town the Valkyrie stood with her wings spread wide as she watched the city below move with the dull hum of the everyday noise. She stared out over the scene with eyes darker than the night sky and a smirk plastered on her face.

Tamsin had been reborn time and time before but this time was different. It was her last life, her last stand and like every other Valkyrie before her, it was the time when she would seek revenge for all those who wronged her. As Tamsin flexed her wings one final time before folding them back into her body she smiled and craned her neck to loosen the muscles.

Being a descendent of Odin, she was afforded more leeway than others. She had been granted her request to be returned to her former lifetime and as she stood up on the hills looking down at the city that broke her she could feel the power and strength that ran through her body. If Bo wanted a fight, she would get one. But Tamsin would be patient. Bo wouldn't be expecting her for a while and she knew in the coming weeks that the arrogant Succubus would make a mistake. And when she did, Tamsin would be there to set the doctor free.

**_So yes, I took some liberties in the Valkyrie part, but hey it's fiction right? Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_WARNING – another rape scene…be warned_

_To paraphrase one of my favorite lines from a movie – "This is not a love story…but rather a story about love." Think about it…_

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

"Ugh…"

Lauren grunted as she hit the wall and slid down slowly. She wiped her sweaty and bloody hair out of her face as she glared up at Dyson. The shifter looked down at her with a curious stare before smirking and reaching down to pick her up by the throat. He shook his head as he stared at her and punched her hard in the stomach causing her body to go limp with the pain.

Dyson had been down in the room with Lauren for the better part of the night as Bo was seemingly not around, off on some Fae business in the northern territories. Dyson released her for a second as he wiped his hands on his pants before reaching down and grabbing her throat again.

He brought her to her feet and he stared down at her with a blank stare. "You know doc…I've been trying to figure out what it is that makes you so special. First Tamsin, now Bo…why do you seem to have such an effect on them?"

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled forcing her to look up at him as he sneered at her. "I mean what is it? You're just a human…"

He brought his knee up to her ribs and she cried out as the pain shot through her body and Lauren was certain he had bruised if not cracked at least one of them for sure. "Just a weak human."

Another knee to the ribs caused Lauren's legs to give out as she crumpled to the ground. He laughed as he stood over her. "See doc, I just don't get it. Maybe you can help me out? Is there some kind of test you can run that will tell me why you're so irresistible?"

He moved to kick her again but she moved out of the way slightly and his boot only grazed her shoulder. He smirked as he leaned down to grab her arm. He pulled on her arm roughly almost dislocating her shoulder as he slammed her back against the wall again. Her head hit the brick with a resounding crack and she had to blink her eyes a few times to ensure she didn't black out.

Dyson growled as he towered over her and he gripped her throat again as he reached down for his zipper. "If I can't figure out what it is about you, I can at least join in the fun."

Dyson slid himself out of his pants and Lauren whimpered as he slid her pants down to her knees. She let the tears flow freely as he slid himself into her roughly. Dyson grunted as he held the doctor up and slammed himself into her over and over again not even caring that she wasn't lubricated to be able to fully receive his body. Blood trickled down from between her legs and Lauren shut her eyes as she let her mind go blank again and she stopped struggling in hopes that he would finish quickly and leave her be for the night.

"Gotta say doc…I guess I really can see what the hype is all about."

He began moving faster and faster against her as she let out involuntary grunts in response to his movements. The sounds were more based on the pain that shot up and down her spine rather than any pleasure and as he increased his thrusts even faster she felt herself on the verge of blacking out.

CRACK

"FUCK…"

Dyson slumped to the side as the chain Bo had used on Lauren made contact with his lower back. Lauren's eyes flew open in shock and surprise as the Succubus herself stood over his body with glowing eyes as she stared coldly down at him.

"I told you not to come down here."

Dyson groaned in pain as she kicked him in the stomach. "And maybe you didn't hear me when I told you before…this is _my_ pet. And as of right now she's off limits to you."

Bo picked Dyson up by the shirt collar and dragged him to the doorway where she kicked him out and slammed the door behind him. She turned back to Lauren who was now on all fours with her head bent down in pain. She wasn't sure what Bo was going to do with her at the moment so she tried to remain still despite the pain that was racking her body.

Bo walked over to Lauren and stared down at her for a second before turning and walking out of the room without a word. Lauren waited in silence for minutes until she was certain Bo wasn't returning. Finally, her body collapsed and she allowed herself to go unconscious for the night.

The next morning Lauren heard a sound coming from next to her head and she opened her eyes in panic. She blinked and after a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she looked up at the young hybrid with a small smile.

"Kenzi? What's going on?"

The half breed smiled as she reached down to clean off Lauren's face a bit. After a few wipes with the towel and Lauren cringing in pain Kenzi finally stopped and handed the towel to the blonde so she could clean herself off. After she was a bit freer of blood and sweat Kenzi helped Lauren to her feet carefully. Lauren bent over in pain and grabbed her side and Kenzi could see the massive bruise on her side.

"Come on doc. She wants you upstairs."

Slowly and painfully Kenzi helped Lauren up to the room she had been in the first day she awoke there. Kenzi helped Lauren into the bed and brought a small box over to her. She handed the box to Lauren and the doctor opened it with a surprised look on her face as she took note of the anesthesia bottles and syringe in there. Kenzi gave her a small smile.

"Compliments of the medical lab."

Lauren gave her a look that said she didn't quite trust the situation and the hybrid just nodded towards the box. "Go ahead doc. It's safe. I'll sit here with you."  
Lauren just shook her head and pushed the box back towards Kenzi. She couldn't trust whatever was going to happen if she were to knock herself out and she gave the hybrid a small smile."Thanks Kenzi, but I think it would be better for me to stay conscious."

Kenzi gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Okay, well if you change your mind…"

Lauren looked up at her and took note of how she looked perfectly healthy. Bo must have healed her as Lauren was pretty certain she was only down there for a day or so and the last time she'd seen the younger Fae she looked beaten to hell.

Bo entered the room and gave Kenzi a look that made the hybrid shoot Lauren a subtle glance before exiting the room. Bo took a breath and moved over to stand next to the bed as she peered down at Lauren who was struggling to sit up. Bo reached out and put her hand on Lauren's shoulder noticing how the blonde didn't flinch at her touch. Instead she sat perfectly still and Bo smiled at how obedient Lauren seemed to be.

"I see the time in the basement has done you well."

Lauren just clenched her jaw as Bo looked at her carefully. Bo ran her hand down Lauren's back lightly before resting firmly on the blonde's side. Lauren cried out in pain as Bo came into contact with her bruised ribs and the Succubus squinted at her curiously.

"You're in pain."

Again Lauren didn't respond as she just held her side gingerly. Bo brought her hand up to Lauren's cheek and sent a light pulse to the woman, enough for her to feel but not strong enough to totally incapacitate her. Lauren relaxed slightly under the touch and Bo smiled as she let a few more light pulses flow into the blonde. Bo helped Lauren lie down on the bed and pulsed her one last time before sitting up next to her.

"Have you learned your lesson Lauren?"

The doctor nodded slowly as she watched Bo look at her carefully. Bo smiled and ran her hand along Lauren's face without pulsing her, but instead just letting her fingertips feel the soft skin of the human doctor. Lauren whimpered at the gentle touch of the Succubus and her emotions were so volatile right now that wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't any longer.

"Lauren, I'm going to give you one more chance. But if you cross me again…_this _will be a walk in the park do you understand?"

Lauren nodded as she looked up at Bo and she breathed a soft sigh of relief when the Succubus stood up and walked out of the room. Lauren wasn't sure what exactly Bo meant by one more chance, but if it means she wasn't going to receive a beat down that day then she would take it.

ooOOoo

Dyson growled as he lunged at Bo with his claws extended. He was furious at the fact that she had stopped him yesterday and he intended to show her that he wasn't her lap dog. Bo side stepped his attack and she swung hard catching him in the back as he moved past her. Bo let out a loud growl of her own and she swung hard at him again catching him in the face and chest repeatedly.

"I told you Dyson, all you had to do was listen."

Dyson grunted as he stood up and looked down at her with an angry stare. He puffed his chest out a bit and roared before he grabbed her and brought his knee to her ribs. She let out a hiss in pain before he punched her hard in the middle of her chest and she staggered backwards.

"She's just a human Bo. Since when do you care about humans?"

She stood up and faced him with an evil smirk. She grabbed his shirt collar and brought him close as she took a big pull of chi from him which simultaneously healed her and made him noticeably weaker. "Since when do you care what I care about wolf?"

Dyson sputtered as he caught his breath and he looked at her with disbelief. "Fine, you want to play house with her then go ahead."

She glared at him as he backed away slowly and wiped the blood from his mouth as he kept his eyes on her. He didn't drop her gaze until he'd reached the doorway and he left the room quickly as he was done dealing with Bo for today. Something was seriously wrong with her and he was tired of her being so bi-polar when it came to the human.

The next day Lauren was given peace and quiet except for Kenzi who brought her breakfast and lunch and sat with her for a bit just talking and keeping her entertained. Kenzi was glad to see Lauren was slightly better than she was the day before and she hoped Bo would take some sort of pity on the human and give her a chance to fully heal. It was vaguely reminiscent of when she'd come over to Lauren's apartment and the doctor tried to enjoy the time as much as she could now as she wasn't sure how long it would last.

Bo paused in the doorway as she took in the sight of her half-sister and pet talking quietly and she almost felt a sense of jealousy at the scene. Lauren would never be that unguarded with her and it angered her to know that she was capable of displaying that type of comfort, she just chose not to.

"Good afternoon."

Kenzi and Lauren looked up at the sudden sound and Lauren instinctively sat up a bit straighter while she brought her hands to rest in her lap and the hybrid took a quick breath as she watched her sister move gracefully into the room. Bo glared at her half-sister before motioning with her head for Kenzi to exit. The hybrid curtly nodded before glancing at Lauren and quietly exiting the room. Bo seemed to be in a better mood today and Kenzi wasn't going to do anything to anger her before leaving her alone with the blonde.

"You're looking better."

Lauren looked at Bo with a slightly incredulous look as she glanced down. Surely the Succubus couldn't expect her body to recover from the physical beating it took the day prior that quickly? Bo moved all the way over to the bed and stood next to where Lauren was sitting. She reached out and ran her fingers over the blonde's hair and shoulder before looking at her curiously.

"Lauren, what is it you want most in this world?"

Lauren looked up at her as if trying to figure out what was going on. She wasn't sure where this softer side of Bo was coming from and her heart rate increased as she was certain this was some sort of trick or ploy that would either result in a beating again or an unwanted sexual encounter to take place. Lauren hesitated and Bo could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Um…well I…"

Lauren looked down as tears formed behind her eyes. This tactic was a new level of warfare for the brunette and Lauren wasn't sure how to handle it. Physical trauma is one thing, and the doctor knew how to compartmentalize that, but this emotional and psychological approach was completely foreign to her.

"It's okay Lauren…you can tell me."

Bo watched her closely and Lauren looked up at her with tears in her eyes. The brunette smirked a bit internally as she could see how difficult of a situation this was for Lauren. After Bo had found Dyson with the blonde earlier, she realized while a physical restraint was one thing, the human was too strong willed for that. No, if she was going to break her down she needed to strip the one thing Lauren always prided herself in being able to control. She needed to make her emotionally vulnerable and the most effective method would be through her intelligence.

"Is it freedom? Or maybe power? What is it doctor?"

Lauren bit her lip at the soft tone Bo was using with her. She didn't know what she could say that wouldn't anger the Succubus but at the same time, and perhaps on a more frustrating level, she didn't know the answer to those questions. Lauren licked her dry lips a bit and took a deep breath. "I think it's peace Bo."

Bo looked curious. Surely she was expecting for the human to say she wanted to be set free, to get away from that place, from her. But peace, that was something unexpected and now Lauren had piqued her interest. "Peace? Tell me what that means to you."

Lauren sighed sadly as she shrugged. "I don't even know really. I think it means having some resemblance of a normal existence?"

Bo peered at her with a stoic glare. "Normal existence…that's _interesting_. Does that mean you want to be free Lauren? Away from here? Away from this world?"

Lauren felt like she was going to have a panic attack as she listened to the Succubus's words. This had to be a trick or some sort or a rouse to give reason for Bo to berate her again. Lauren took a deep breath as she watched her tears fall onto the sheets and she finally looked up at Bo's even stare and blinked a few times as she contemplated her response. After all wasn't this the whole point? Stick it out until the Succubus either killed her or got tired enough of her to let her go. But then what kind of life would she have? Tamsin was gone, her family assumed her dead, and anyone who knew her previously would have forgotten her by now. _This_ was her life now, and for better or worse, Bo was her lifeline now.

Lauren gave Bo a sad smile as the tears continued to fall and she bowed her head as she finally breathed out her response. "No."

Bo smirked a bit as she looked down at the sad woman and she put her hand on Lauren's neck as she sent a strong pulse to her system causing her to moan involuntarily and let her head roll back as her body relished the feeling. Bo continued to do so for a bit longer as she helped Lauren lie back on the bed and rest. Finally, Bo had done what she'd hoped. She'd worn her down to the point of not being able to mentally fight back and while Bo should have been elated instead she felt odd. She'd accomplished her goal, she'd broken the blonde down and stripped her to her most basic of desires. But yet, inside, Bo knew there was more. It was one thing to have her willingly stay, it was another to get her to love.

**_I know everyone (me included) wants Dyson to die but not quite yet. There's more in store for him but we need to get there first. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

Over the next two weeks Lauren had been strangely surprised as she had been left alone except for daily periodic visits from Kenzi who was really seeming to become something resembling a good friend to the blonde. Over the past week they spent the majority of the time just hanging out and talking, Kenzi would tell Lauren stories about the various encounters she's had with different kinds of Fae and Lauren would describe her life before she became whatever it is she has become to this race. It was a healing process mentally for both women and Lauren found herself really enjoying the time she was spending with the quirky hybrid.

The other thing that really surprised Lauren was the infrequency of the visits from Bo. Since the day she'd asked her what she most wanted most in the world the Succubus had only been by to see her twice. Once was to have a short discussion on how the human was healing and if Kenzi was bringing her enough food, drink etc. and the other was to take her to a part of the mansion the blonde had never seen before.

Lauren had been partly terrified thinking there was some kind of torture room that Bo was bringing her to but instead she found herself in a small study that was filled with paintings and various types of art work that the doctor had to assume were either family relics or part of the personal collection of the brunettes. She didn't quite know what to think as Bo simply showed her the room with little description and Lauren watched her silently look around at the various pieces with a look that the blonde curiously perceived as sadness.

The doctor finally looked around and took a look at the various pieces of artwork that hung on the walls and the things she saw made her stomach drop a bit. Most of them were of different types of Fae either killing or brutalizing humans, almost as if it was something straight out of Dante's Inferno and Lauren wasn't sure if this was some type of warning or not.

Bo watched Lauren look around at the artwork and breathed a small sigh. "I'm returning you to your living quarters tomorrow. You seem to be healed enough so I expect you'll be able to manage on your own like before."

Lauren looked at her in slight surprise as she just nodded her head. "Okay, thank you."

Bo didn't say anything as she turned to leave and motioned for Lauren to follow her out. She returned the doctor to her room and didn't say another word as she just exited the room and Lauren watched her leave in total shock. She realized over the past two weeks that she had almost been able to block out some of the more horrific things that had happened to her recently and she felt almost as if she were living a normal existence which Lauren was having a hard time comprehending. It was as if Bo was providing her a sanctuary to heal, safe from Dyson and Vex and the other Fae and even Bo herself was keeping her distance. It just didn't make sense to the blonde.

The next morning, as promised, Bo had Kenzi escort Lauren back to her apartment. When they arrived Lauren was only mildly surprised to see that everything had been restored to its rightful condition as if nothing had happened. There was no broken front door, no blood stains on the floor and rugs from Bo or Tamsin, and no signs that its inhabitant had been gone for the past few weeks. Kenzi made sure Lauren got settled before parting for the night but not before Lauren asked her for a favor. She gave Kenzi a list of things she needed from the lab and the hybrid promised to bring them along with dinner for the human tomorrow.

"Doc?"

Kenzi had arrived with the requested items and a large bag of Chinese food and she set the things down on the counter as she looked around for the human. Lauren came downstairs with her computer in her hands and smiled upon seeing Kenzi setting out the various boxes of food.

"Hi Kenzi."

"Hey doc. Here's the stuff you asked for and I got you the broccoli thing you like so much."

Lauren nodded a thanks as she moved over and opened the box with the items from her lab that she'd asked for. She punched a few things into her laptop as she looked at each item in the box and after a few minutes she made a satisfied sound as she sat down and reached for a plate of food and started eating gratefully. Since her body had been allowed to heal and Kenzi had done wonders on helping her psyche to repair itself Lauren could see that her appetite had returned as well and for that she was thankful. She felt stronger with each day and she was slowly starting to feel like the old Lauren she used to be instead of the puppet she'd become under Bo's watch.

"What is all that stuff?"

Kenzi pointed to the box and Lauren swallowed a large mouthful of food before giving her a wide smile. "It's my research."

Kenzi looked confused. "What research?"

Lauren stabbed another piece of broccoli with her fork as she looked up at the young half-breed. "To make humans Fae."

Kenzi choked a bit on her food as she stared at the doctor. "What are you going to do Lauren? Make yourself Fae?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm going to make you Fae. Full Fae. So you can finally have a place in your world."

Kenzi dropped her fork and looked at Lauren with a scared expression. It wasn't quite the reception Lauren had expected, especially after all those chats they'd had about Kenzi wishing more than anything to be accepted by the Fae and be a part of them.

The hybrid shook her head. "This is stupid, and it will never work."

Lauren smiled and pushed her plate aside. "It will Kenzi. It's already been tested on human tissue samples…I can make you Fae."

Kenzi stood up angrily. "I _am_ Fae doctor, or did you forget?"

Lauren sat back a bit at the shorter woman's response. "Kenzi, of course I didn't forget. I just thought—"

Kenzi slammed her hand down hard on the counter. "Thought what doc? That you could solve my problems by changing me?"

Lauren gave Kenzi a cautious glance. "No, Kenzi, that's not what I meant."

Kenzi sighed as she took a deep breath. "Doc, my life isn't all sunshine and mojito's and I get that you're trying to help but you gotta understand I've accepted my situation for what it is."

Lauren looked confused. "But don't you want something more Kenzi? To have the powers that you wanted? To be able to take care of yourself and exist in the world that you are confined to?"

Kenzi gave her an annoyed stare. "And who said I wanted more doc? You should talk. You have all of this knowledge at your fingertips yet I bet you would never consider using it on yourself would you? Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

Lauren stared back at Kenzi with a blank stare. Surely she wasn't suggesting she turn herself Fae…that would be the furthest thing from a good solution that Lauren could think of. Yes, it would give her powers and yes it would help her out of her current 'owned by Bo' situation, but where would that leave her? Living a life of immortality that would be haunted by the memories of her human life? Of the human existence she'd left being and the one she was currently in now? That would be worse than death and something Lauren would never ever consider.

"Kenzi, that's a completely different situation."

The dark haired woman gave her a challenging glare. "Why? We're both trapped in an existence that we never imagined and we've both become the one thing we never thought we'd be. Complacent, obedient, subservient. How is my existence any different from yours Lauren?"

The doctor gave her a disbelieving stare. "Are you really asking me that Kenzi? Well for starters _you_ aren't the one being used at the pleasure of Bo and her twisted friends, _you_ aren't the one being beaten into submission for things you may or may not have done and _you_ aren't the one who had to sacrifice her entire life for a species of uber humans that she can't even talk about if she _could_ escape back to her old life. So no Kenzi, I don't agree that we're the same."

Kenzi gave her a cold stare. "And _you_ aren't the one who has had to live hundreds of years trapped between two worlds, being accepted in neither and degraded by both. _You_ aren't the one who has to live each day knowing she's a joke to the people around her and will never earn a place in the world she should be thriving in. Yes, we may have different scenarios but they are of the same existence. And you know what the sickest thing about it is? I envy you…yes, you've been used and abused by Bo and yes you seem to be able to piss her off in a heartbeat. But you know what else, _you_ also make her feel…I don't know what exactly but you make her feel something and for that I am jealous. I've been alive for over three hundred years and in that time I don't think she's ever given a _shit_ about me or what I was doing. Yeah, I get the painful end of her fist when she's upset, but it's never because of something I did or said. No, it's usually when someone else pissed her off and lately that someone has been you. But I just don't get it doc, I mean for the life of me I can't figure out why she reacts so strongly towards you."

Lauren looked horrified as she listened to Kenzi verbalize, probably for the first time, how she really felt about her situation. She cleared her throat as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Kenzi. Really, I was just trying to help."

Kenzi sighed and gave Lauren a small smile. "I know. And I'm sorry too for…you know…that little whatever that was."

They shared a small laugh and Lauren nodded. "Okay, so no on making you fully Fae then?"

Kenzi shook her head. "No doc. But thanks. And you should consider it if you want a chance against the Succubus."

Lauren shrugged. "Like you said Kenzi, who said I wanted more either? Granted, I don't necessarily appreciate the various acts of violence and abuse from Bo, but it's my life now and maybe things have changed…I mean she's been different these last few weeks."

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, that's what scares me."

Lauren nodded and Kenzi sighed as they sat there silently thinking about the conversation they just had. After a short period of silence they finished their meal and Kenzi said she needed to get back to the mansion before Bo had a shit fit about her being gone for too long. Lauren understood and she cleaned up the food and thanked Kenzi before heading back upstairs to rest.

She entered her room and set the laptop down on the bed so she could continue reviewing her research before she moved over to the closet to change her clothes. She slipped into her tank top and sweat pants before moving to the bathroom to get washed up for the night. After her short bedtime routine she moved back into the bedroom tiredly before she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tamsin?"

The doctor looked at the Valkyrie with a frightened stare and she turned to move towards the door as she was certain she was seeing things. The taller blonde jumped up quickly and caught Lauren's wrist in a gentle grasp before turning her around and wrapping her arms around her carefully.

"Shhh…doc…yeah it's me."

Lauren grunted as she fought Tamsin's strong grip to no avail. Finally she just turned in the Valkyrie's arms and faced her with tears in her eyes. "What…how…I thought Bo said you were dead?"

Tamsin smirked. "Valkyrie's get reborn doc. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Lauren looked confused. "But the process normally takes months if not years…how are here right now?"

Tamsin sighed as she loosened her grip slightly. "Called in a favor."

Lauren nodded slowly as she was still in shock. "And what are you doing _here_?"

Tamsin smiled. "What does it look like? I meant what I said doc, we're setting you free. So that's just what I am doing."

Lauren opened her mouth but no sound came out. She took a few calm breaths before looking up concerned. "But Tamsin…I mean, how? What do you…Bo isn't just going to let me go."

Tamsin nodded. "That's why she'll pay, just like Dyson and those other ass holes."

Lauren looked confused and slightly scared. "Tamsin, I don't think—"

Tamsin looked down at her with a slightly annoyed look. "Don't think what doc? Don't think you can escape? Don't think you _want_ to escape? Dammit Lauren, what has she done to you?"

Lauren felt the tears form in her eyes as she looked up at the Valkyrie cautiously. "I just don't know Tamsin. I don't know if I would even know how to function outside of this."

Tamsin looked at her sadly. "You'll learn doc. _This_ isn't all there is for you don't you get that?"

Lauren shook her head. "I mean…yes I do but…"

Lauren broke free of Tamisn's embrace and sighed as she looked at the taller woman. "It's just all so confusing…"

Tamsin took a step closer. "I know doc. And we'll get through it."

Lauren smiled as she nodded. "We will?"

Tamsin gave her a small smile and Lauren didn't know why but she trusted the woman completely. "Yes doc. We will. Together."

ooOOoo

"And where were you tonight?"

Kenzi slowed her movements as Bo came into view. The hybrid had taken her time in walking back to the mansion and she sighed as she saw Bo standing there with her arms crossed looking slightly pissed. "I brought Lauren dinner and made sure she was okay."

Bo nodded and gave her an even stare. "And she is doing fine I expect?"

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah. We ate dinner and she headed to bed."

Bo nodded and walked away leaving Kenzi to head upstairs to her own wing of the large mansion. She moved into the foyer and poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down on one of the comfortable couches in the room. She was deep in thought as she sat there sipping the wine and she didn't hear Kenzi enter the foyer and sit at one of the chairs across from her.

"Bo? Can I ask you a question?"

Bo looked up at Kenzi with annoyance. "What?"

Kenzi took a quiet breath. "What is your plan with the doctor? I mean, why keep her here? Hasn't she served her purpose? Gotten you the Fae serum you wanted? Why not let her go?"

Bo's lip curled up into a mocking smirk. "Have you been spending too much time with the pet? Let her go? Where to…what would she do? How would she live?"

The hybrid sighed softly. "Do you think she's really _living_ here?"

Bo's face hardened at the question. "What do you mean? Of course she's living…she has a place to sleep, she's fed, has a job, she's taken care of."

Kenzi gave Bo a look of disbelief as she tried to figure out how to best respond without angering the brunette. "Do you really think so Bo? I mean yes, she has those things but she's also your slave and your servant and—"

"And she's human. It's what she's supposed to do."

Kenzi scoffed a bit at that response. "I don't think so. I mean we've had other pets and you've never treated them like you treat her."

Bo set her glass down before looking up at Kenzi with electric blue eyes. "And how does my treatment of my pet concern _you_?"

Kenzi gulped and felt herself anxiously shake a bit. "Um, it doesn't. But I mean, I just wanted to know what was different about her?"

Bo stood up and moved over to grab Kenzi's throat. "Not that you need to concern yourself about this but she's different because she's _my_ pet. And only I decide what happens to her."

Kenzi nodded and Bo released her slowly. Kenzi rubbed her neck before mumbling an apology before quickly exiting the room leaving the Succubus alone with her thoughts. She sighed as she finished the wine in her glass and looked into the empty glass thoughtfully.

Truth of the matter is that Lauren was different. Almost as if she were the complete opposite of everything the Succubus knew, Bo could feel it as soon as she met her, and it was one of the reasons she wanted Lauren as her personal pet. If Bo were a sappy romantic or interested in love in any sense she was pretty sure most would say she had romantic feelings for the blonde. But Bo didn't love, or at least not in the traditional sense. She took what she wanted, protected what was hers and engaged with anyone who dare try to cross her.

Was she in love with the blonde? No, it was ridiculous, the doctor was human for crying out loud. Fae and humans didn't have relationships and she had only ever used them as a feeding source. Until Lauren. The blonde was the first human that Bo had ever fed from that she didn't completely drain. But the question was why? Why did she constantly take from the blonde instead of dispensing of her like all the other human's she's had over the centuries? What made this human so different?

Perhaps these uncertainties are what kept Bo from killing Lauren altogether. She needed to understand what was going on in her brain and her body with regards to the human as she knew it could be exploited as a weakness. She needed to understand why she was so careless with her pet only to have feelings of anger and rage when Dyson overstepped. What the hell was going on?

Bo sighed as she set the empty glass down and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. One thing was certain, these past few weeks had been difficult as she wanted to overcome these feelings she was having so she could move on and forget about the emotional ties she had seemed to develop about the human. Just like in battle, she needed to understand the enemy in order to defeat them. This was not who she was…she didn't care…she didn't nurture…she didn't love.

Or did she? Her actions over the past while told her something was changing within herself and she didn't like it. She couldn't handle feelings of this nature as she would most certainly not be able to handle any of the pain and suffering that came with them. Lauren was human. Human's were beneath Fae. Simple as that.

Bo nodded to herself as she stood up to head upstairs for the evening. She would keep that mantra in her head and use it to shield off any lingering thoughts she may have about why she was so affected by this human. Lauren was her pet, her property, and that's _all_ she ever would be.

**_So I'm not entirely certain about this chapter but I tried to get inside L&K's head a bit as well as Bo's. Also, perfect excuse to bring Tamsin back into the fold so there's that as well. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_No bad stuff here, in fact this is more like a filler as I try and delve further into the insight, hopefully, of the 'why' of what's happening here. Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

Lauren turned on her side as she slowly roused herself from a much needed rest in her own bed. She paused for a second as she felt someone staring at her and she slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly.

"Bo?"

Her voice was thick with sleep and Lauren quickly sat up pulling her sheet with her to keep her body covered for some reason. She had thought, or maybe it was wishing, that Tamsin would have been the one she saw but instead she was looking back at the brown eyes of the Succubus who seemed to just be studying her quietly. Lauren rubbed her eyes a bit to clear her vision and she ran her hand through her hair in an anxious reflex as she waited for the brunette to speak.

Bo was sitting in the chair near the blonde's closet and she was just looking at her as if observing a caged animal or a unique species of creature she'd never seen before. Lauren looked around nervously as Bo's silence was concerning to her and the Succubus took a deep breath exhaling through her nose before speaking in a firm but calm voice.

"You've healed completely I see."

Lauren looked down and nodded almost afraid to answer for fear her being physically healthy might mean the other woman would start in on her beatings again. "Yes."

Bo stood and walked over to the bed reaching for Lauren who reluctantly put her hand slowly in the brunette's and allowed her to urge her towards the edge right in front of where Bo was standing. Bo moved the sheet away from her body and looked at the comfortable sweats and tank top Lauren was sleeping in with some amusement.

"Humans are so interesting. Fragile creatures but you somehow heal marvelously, albeit slowly, but still marvelously."

Lauren looked around as Bo ran her hands lightly over Lauren's shoulders and arms like a doctor would when checking for bumps and bruises. Lauren shifted a bit uncomfortably as Bo's hands ran back up her arms and across the same path they'd run down ending lightly on the blonde's neck as Bo looked down at her quietly.

"Tell me Lauren, is this the peace you desire so much?"

It was a bit taunting but Lauren knew better than to respond to the slight goading. In truth she really didn't know what to make of this Bo and she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for her to resort back to the evil Succubus she'd come to know over the years. In all the time that Lauren had known her this was probably the first time Bo has ever spoken so gently to her. She knew something was going on but she didn't know what it was and that was keeping her on edge.

"I…I think…I mean, yes. It is."

Bo's lip curled slightly as she peered at the human and ran her hands softly around the blonde's neck. Bo watched the aura surrounding her pet change slightly and she raised an eyebrow as the brightness didn't change but the colors did which didn't make any sense to the Succubus. She was used to being able to see how much Lauren could take by how brightly she shone and although Bo knew she had all but diminished the fire inside the human entirely she was now interested as to why the human seemed to be slowly returning to the state she was in when the Succubus had first met her.

Bo ran her hand up through Lauren's hair and looked down into her eyes as she brought her face lower stopping just before she brushed up against the blonde. Lauren's breath hitched and Bo smirked at the physical response she'd received as a result of her actions.

"Now tell me Lauren, is this something you would like forever?"

Lauren's shoulders tensed at the word _forever_. She thought back to her conversation with Kenzi from the other day and she was now truly terrified that the hybrid might have been trying to warn her that this was Bo's plan. Turn her Fae then keep her forever. Lauren would rather die than spend an infinite lifetime at the disposal of this monster.

"Forever?"

Bo nodded as she looked into Lauren's eyes and she growled as she saw the involuntary response the doctor gave as her eyes widened slightly. Lauren licked her lips slightly as she swallowed and tried to sound calm. "I don't know Bo."

Bo's stare hardened as she pulled Lauren's hair roughly keeping the blonde's gaze on her. "I don't understand you doctor. When we met you wanted freedom, now you want peace. You want to leave, now you want to stay."

Lauren grabbed Bo's arm in slight panic as she looked up at her with concern. "Bo I…I'm sorry, please you're hurting me."

Bo tightened her grip as she studied the blonde closely. Lauren hadn't acted like this since she first came under the ownership of the brunette and Bo stared into her eyes as she studied her aura. "Something has changed. You're burning differently now. Why is that doctor? Has your time here these past few weeks made you forget what you actually are?"

Lauren glared up at Bo with a resolve that amused the Succubus. "And what am I Bo?"

Bo used her other hand to grip Lauren's neck firmly but not hard enough to bruise as the other hand tightened in her hair yet again. "You're mine Lauren. My human, my _pet_. But you can be more than that you know. Do you remember what I told you when we first met?"

Lauren's breath tightened in her chest as her eyes revealed the panic she was starting to feel. When they had first met Bo told Lauren that among other things the one thing she'd desired most was to have an equal, someone to sit beside her and watch over the Fae. Bo had explained to her that her entire existence had revolved around war and pain and suffering and she wanted more. She wanted the balance of comfort and contentment, not love because the Succubus saw that as a weakness, but she desired the companionship that she had yet to find in this world.

From when she had first spoken with her Bo knew that Lauren understood how to fill that void. Strong, benevolent, humble. Lauren was the perfect match for her to ease that deficit but the human had blatantly refused. For Bo, this refusal was unacceptable and it was what triggered the years of torture and abuse as the Succubus methodically broke down the resolve, the fire, the humanity inside the blonde.

It wasn't always like that though. Initially, Bo had offered Lauren comfort and protection. For a little while Lauren was the prized pet of all the Fae, with no one daring to even look in her direction without Bo's go ahead, but when she had declined Bo's offer of that life, of being by her side as her equal forever, well that's when Lauren's existence truly ceased to exist.

On the outside, Bo knew she was being petty. Playing these games with Lauren was as much for her enjoyment and amusement as it was to teach Lauren a lesson. Bo hated the void she felt within herself whenever she'd look at the blonde and even more she hated the fact that the one person who made her feel…well anything…was human. Bo was used to fighting for what she wanted though, after all she did manage to rise to power over her adversaries from both the light and the dark and she'd lived out the prophecy she embodied being born into chaos and harnessing that power to unite the Fae. However, by her definition, this uniting of the Fae meant she would rule over them and she did so with a firm hand.

But the stronger she got, the more she felt the void. She didn't understand it was the innate human side of her that was causing these feelings and perhaps that's why she was so drawn to the blonde. Being human, Lauren filled this emptiness naturally and Bo didn't realize until she'd met her that a human is exactly what she needed to reach that point of contentment. It was more than the physical satisfaction she received from the blonde, she could really get that anywhere and chose the blonde as her resource for purely pleasurable reasons, but rather it was the mental and emotional calmness the blonde provided that Bo valued most. Over time however, Bo's annoyance with the blonde's refusal of her offers pushed her to the point she has found herself in now and Bo was powerless to stop her own pride and inner demons from destroying the fragile human.

Lauren let out a small breath of air as she looked up at Bo with what she hoped was a defiant stare. "I do. And just like I told you all those years ago I will _not_ ever be by your side. You disgu—"

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's throat while she let a strong pulse flow from her hand completely dismantling the blonde. "It shouldn't be like this Lauren. You can make all this stop."

Bo leaned down and kissed her gently causing the blonde to moan quietly. This was a new experience for Lauren as Bo had been anything but gentle with her before when she was in control of her. Bo released the grip she had on Lauren's hair and throat as she brought her hands together and cupped Lauren's face lightly while she continued to softly work their lips together in a teasing manner. Lauren let herself succumb to the feeling of the Succubus easing her mouth over hers and when Bo's tongue slid into her mouth she did nothing to stop it. Bo smiled as Lauren responded to the kiss and after a second she pulled back slightly as she licked her lips and smirked at the doctor.

"But, if freedom and a normal life are what you still desire you can leave. Although, you'll have to get through Dyson first."

At the mention of his name he appeared in the doorway and Lauren's eyes widened in shock and slight terror. After Bo had sufficiently kicked his ass and kept him in a weakened state for the past few weeks he'd learned his lesson about crossing Bo once and for all. What started out as a normal sparring match between them at Bo's request to get a workout in turned into a torture session as she broke a bone in each of his limbs, bruised his ribs and broke his collarbone. And that was all before she turned Vex lose on him who made his healing process that much more difficult as the Mesmer happily made Dyson dance, on his broken bones and dislocated joints, and Dyson spent the better half of the first week in agonizing pain while Bo lectured him about disobedience and proper respect. After that, she used him as a feeding source quite frequently and when she'd finally ended his suffering a few days ago he was barely conscious and badly damaged.

Bo had reveled in doing all that as it was what she was born to do. Bring pain and suffering to those who wronged her she took joy in hearing him cry out and apologize despite her previous warnings not to test her. She made sure he understood it was only by a thread of mercy and pity that she hadn't killed him and he pledged his allegiance to her once again without a second thought and promises to be her servant.

Dyson stood up straight extending his full six foot two frame and he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Lauren with an even stare. He knew this human was Bo's prized possession so when Bo told him in crystal clear terms that she was never to be allowed to leave he took that order seriously. As he stood there and stared at her something else caught his attention and he glanced at Bo briefly before returning his gaze to her.

"Bo, I…"

Lauren looked at Dyson for a second before turning back to Bo with a repentant look. She cast her eyes downward and sighed softly. "I'm not leaving."

Bo nodded and bent down to look at her closely as she spoke in a soft tone. "Like I said Lauren, it doesn't have to be like this."

Bo stood up and walked out of the room with Dyson giving Lauren one final stare before turning and following the Succubus down the stairs. Lauren released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she rubbed her neck carefully and shook her head. She was now certain that Bo was not only a monster but also delusional and she feared the repercussions of whatever Tamsin's plan was when it finally unfolded.

Lauren sighed softly to herself as she thought about the Valkyrie. She didn't know why she felt so safe with the strong Fae but she trusted her and right now that trust was a bond she wasn't willing to give up on easily. When Tamsin had visited her that night a few days ago she had been surprised to say the least and after her initial shock wore off she laid with the taller blonde holding her protectively and allowed herself to believe that Tamsin was telling the truth and that everything would work out. It was the first time Lauren had felt content since being with the Fae and as she lay in Tamsin's arms she found herself wishing for this same scenario outside of the cruel existence she was prisoner to.

As Bo and Dyson exited the blonde's apartment he stopped her and gave her a questioning look. Bo huffed and glared up at him in annoyance. "What is it Dyson?"

The wolf briefly glanced up the stairs before turning back to her with a serious face. "I think I know why Lauren seems different."

Bo raised an eyebrow at him to continue and he did so…cautiously. "When we were just up there now I smelled something different. I smelled Fae."

Bo gave him a disbelieving look. "You think Lauren made herself Fae?"

Dyson shook his head. "No, it was faint. Like someone had been there recently but it's definitely not Lauren."

Bo looked uncertain and she glared at him irritably. "Are you sure it's not us? Or Kenzi? Or Vex?"

Dyson shook his head. "No."

Bo glanced up the stairs with a hardened stare. "Then who?"

Dyson took a deep breath before looking down at her cautiously. "I think it was Tamsin."

Bo looked up at him with an unreadable stare before curling her lips into an evil smirk. "So, she's back so soon? And to what, rescue the human? If Tamsin wants a fight she'll get one. Let the games begin."

ooOOoo

"And you're certain you want to do this?"

The Morrigan glared at Tamsin over the glass of wine she was drinking and drummed her fingers impatiently. Tamsin had come to her and suggested what Evony considered a suicide mission and she wasn't so sure Tamsin was thinking clearly here.

"What's in it for you Valkyrie?"

Tamsin turned around and looked at her with a calm stare. "Me? Nothing. But someone needs to do something to stop Bo."

Evony laughed. "Stop her from doing what exactly? The human is her pet, she can do as she pleases."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and sat down across from the Morrigan. "_Lauren_ is being tortured and it needs to end."

The Morrigan peered at Tamsin thoughtfully before breaking out in laughter. "Sweetie, please tell me you haven't fallen in love with this human. I mean come on, isn't that a bit dramatic?"

The tall blonde glared at Evony and shook her head. "No, I'm not in love with her but I also don't think it's right that Bo uses her like a plaything. The doc has been nothing but good to the Fae and she's being punished as a result."

Evony took another sip of her wine and swallowed slowly. "Let's say I help you. What's in it for me?"

Tamsin smirked knowing Evony wouldn't pass up an opportunity to gain something out of it. "Let's just say I'll owe you one?"

The Morrigan shook her head and scoffed. "Please, if you think I'm going to help you go after the Succubitch and her friends and all I get is an IOU then you're crazier than I am. No, if you want my help then I'm going to need a bit more incentive."

Tamsin huffed and glared at her. "Fine what do you want?"

The Morrigan smiled and leaned back. "I want what everyone wants Tamsin. The doctor."

Tamsin's eyes bugged out of her head. "Are you crazy or just that stupid? The plan is to free her."

Evony nodded. "From the Succubus, which I can help with. Let's just say I can see the value in having her around and I want her services for myself."  
Tamsin growled a bit but Evony put up her hand in annoyance. "Relax darling, I promise I won't hurt her. No, I want her brain power…the rest is yours for the taking."

Tamsin looked at Evony as if trying to decide if she were telling the truth or not. Unfortunately this was the only option she had and the Morrigan knew it so she was playing it to her advantage. Finally Tamsin nodded and stood up.

"Fine, you get the doc once we get her out of there. But I'm warning you Evony, you lay one finger on her and I'll kill you myself."

The Morrigan licked her lips and smirked up at Tamsin. "My my, for someone who says they're not in love you seem to be awfully concerned about this human. But fine, you have a deal. Now get out, I need to sleep."

Tamsin nodded and made her way to the exit. She paused and looked back at Evony with a serious face. "This will work right?"

Evony nodded. "It better, because honey you are going into war with the devil and if it doesn't she'll make you wish you were never born."

**_So like I said, a bit filler a bit more insight into Bo's motivations. I'm not entirely sure I've really gotten down to the roots of her yet but I'm working on it. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Trying something a little different for this chapter…hopefully it works. Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Bo's POV**

The human condition is such a fascinating thing when you really think about it. On the outside they are such delicate creatures, physically unable to endure significant damage alone. But the will of the human, that's a powerful thing, often times allowing one to go beyond what they thought was their threshold for pain and suffering. But why would a creature sustain such an existence, when in actuality they just want the pain to stop. It doesn't comprehend to someone like me…someone who innately understands the limits to which I can be pushed and how far beyond those limits I've been forced to endure.

I can't help but commend the humans for thinking they were in control of their own destiny, their own fate, their own ending. If only they realized the world was much larger than what they can see and feel, larger than their brains can comprehend. Take my human for example, most normal humans would have succumbed by now. Given in to make it stop, make the pain go away.

But not her.

I knew Dr. Lewis was different from your average human from the first time I met her. I learned over time that she'd had a colorful upbringing: highly educated, elite pedigree, war veteran. But somehow beyond all that she carried with her a sense of humanity, a gentle nature that isn't found in your run of the mill human. I can't expect that she truly understands our kind, although scientifically she's made strides well ahead of the Fae doctors, but she still holds something back. Reserved for the time when she can return to her normal existence, what she perceives as her normal life.

I could have offered that to her, kept her as a pet on a very short leash but still allowed her to be free. But that was dangerous. As much of a kind human that she is I can see the darkness within her. Embodied by her intellect, her brain is the most dangerous part of her body, and if she were smart she'd use it to her advantage. It's her only leverage to keep her alive in this world, and yet she doesn't exploit it. Funny, I would think for her being so smart that would have been the first thing she did.

No, I can't have her running free…it would surely mean the end of the Fae, or a significant revelation to all human kind that they don't walk alone in this world. It may seem cruel, but in order to protect the Fae, I must do what I must do.

Had she accepted my offering, agreed to submit herself to me fully for the duration of her existence, we could have been a powerful force. She already has the knowledge to make the Fae stronger than we already are, and under my protection she would be allowed to do this without resistance, but she held back. It is the humanity inside her which keeps her from giving in, from realizing that her fate is here with me eternally, in any capacity that I choose. It is how my father ruled and his father before him and his father before him. For generations, my family has been at the head of the table. My father made the mistake of breeding with my mother and it's her generosity that I carry as a weight on my shoulders every day. My father gave me my strength, but my mother stopped me from truly being a monster. I don't know if I would be better off if I was totally void of all feeling, but as someone who thrives on chaos and power it's crippling to think about living my life wholeheartedly in chaos and death.

Trick even tried to help me, tried to make me see I was a _person_ not the monster I was slowly becoming. All he did was serve to reinforce my understanding of how much the world was at my fingertips. I was already more powerful than all the Fae and I alone had the ability to decide who should live and who should die and I reveled in it. For centuries I learned to harness these feelings of doubt and guilt for taking what I wanted when I wanted. It took me a long time, but Trick helped me realize it was my mother's gentle ways that were mixing in with my thirst for battle. Killing him was a good thing as it stopped me from understanding these _feelings_ and thoughts I was having. I was not built for a life of empathy and compassion, no, I was built for darkness. And that is where Lauren would have fit in perfectly. The light to my darkness, she would have been the balance the world needed to keep peace among it, but that chance was gone. Lauren made her choice and she will now suffer the consequences of that decision.

Do I feel bad for keeping her hostage? Absolutely not. She is but a pet to the Fae, a second class citizen that must be controlled. Do I feel bad for torturing her? Absolutely not. If her intellect is her biggest weapon, the humanity holding it in check is her biggest weakness. Prey on that, and I will make strides to keep her docile. The others don't understand, well, maybe except for Tamsin, but really they don't get it. She is not like us, the physical pain means nothing to her. The physical pain is not part of the method to keep her broken, it is merely the device in which to do so. The humiliation, the degradation of what she knows as intimacy and emotion, those are more powerful of a weapon than any physical pain I could bestow upon her.

Kenzi doesn't understand that. She doesn't understand that I cannot put myself first here. My goals, my desires…those all fall second to the number one rule. The Fae cannot exist. No one must know about them, and it is this reason that I have to keep my human from running wild. It was obvious to me that the human side of her is often in control of her thoughts and actions, otherwise why would she question my motives? She must be dealt with too, not for being human, but for thinking like one.

"Bo?"

I turn and see Lauren enter the room with a cautious look on her face. Part of me wishes to just kill her now, give her the peace she is searching for, but the other part of me demands to understand more about her and her kind. She patiently waits for me to respond and I know she's apprehensive about why I summoned here, after all, last time she was unable to walk for days but again, that was by choice not accident.

As I watch her stand there quietly I realize I made a mistake. Showing her kindness, showing her latitude has only served to make her stronger. "Come here."

I motioned for her to take a step closer and she did so with her head bowed. I smile as I watch her brace herself for whatever is about to happen and I realize my skin is already alive with feeling and my blood is already buzzing in anticipation. It's a dangerous game we play, a game that she will never win, but still sometimes it's more fun to allow her a bit of slack before tugging the rope back and watching her return to her rightful place as my pet.

I place a hand on her arm and watch with a smirk as her knees buckle and her head rolls forward. Perhaps she wasn't prepared for such a strong pulse but then again, I've dealt her stronger before and she's taken it with little resistance. "Uhhh…Bo..."

I often wonder why she does that, say my name when she's either in pain, or scared or both. I assume it's some psychological effort on her part to humanize me and make me respond to her as a person rather than a _thing_ but it has little effect on me. In fact, it's almost become part of the game we play when she realizes she is no longer in control of her body or her thoughts. One of these days I will go too far though, push her beyond the point that even which she can stomach, but for now, I can be diligent enough to keep watch and make sure it doesn't happen.

Another pulse to her arm makes her drop to her knees and I know it's time. The reason I summoned her here was to find out if Dyson was telling the truth. If the Valkyrie had returned that would interest me and I know the one person she would seek out is Lauren. Most people assume interrogation is about pain and torture. But they would be wrong. Interrogation is about vulnerability, making the subject feel as though they have no recourse but to provide truthful information. In my human's case it's too easy. Sure, I could beat her like I have before, or I could let Vex and Dyson have a go at her, but it wouldn't assure me I was getting the truth. Today's events are surely a surprise to her as she's been allowed days of peace and quiet from me and the others so I know whatever she tells me will be the truth.

"Lauren, look at me."

I reach down and gently lift her head to meet my eyes and I smile as I see the glassy brown staring back at me. She is already gone and we've only just begun.

"Tell me Lauren, has Tamsin returned?"

To her credit I can see the blonde fighting the impulse to answer honestly and it amuses me that she thinks she has enough will power to do so. Another strong pulse to her arm causes her body to go limp again but this time I was ready and I held her head in place with my free hand. She opened her mouth to speak but only what sounded like a moan escaped and I chuckled softly to myself. Maybe she'd recovered more than I thought and if so I needed to make sure she wasn't able to fight the desire to protect the Valkyrie that I'm certain she has.

The hand that was on her arm is now trailing down her body and I watch closely as her eyes roll back when my hand slides inside her pants easily as she spreads her legs a bit to give more room.

"Good girl."

I can't help but mock her slightly as I enter her roughly but I know it's not hurting her as she is soaking wet and involuntarily rocking her hips on my stilled fingers. Another pulse, this time inside her, has her moaning loudly so I grab her face a bit tighter and stare down at her. "Tell me what I want to know Lauren."

Again she opens her mouth to speak but she falters as her hips keep moving. This is getting ridiculous as she can't seem to control her body so I pull her up and slam her against the wall holding her in place with my hips and one leg between hers. She whimpers at the loss of movement and I know my eyes are now shining bright blue as I stare at her again.

"The Valkyrie…what does she want?"

Tears formed in her eyes, most likely out of frustration, and she looks down again, this time sighing softly. "Yes, she's returned."

It was a whisper but I heard it and I smirked a bit as I began pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly. I can see the muscles in her jaw clench as she tries to hold back a moan and I begin slamming deeper and harder in effort to draw the sound out of her that I know she wants to make. This phase of the game is the most entertaining for me as she never ceases to amaze me at how little control she has over her body once we start this dance.

"Bo…please…"

I still my fingers and smile teasingly at her as she slams her head back against the wall in frustration. "Tell me why she's here Lauren. I know she's been in your bedroom."

Her eyes snap to mine and I see nothing but fear in them as she's no doubt now trying to figure out how I know this bit of information. Another smirk crosses my lips as I begin pounding my fingers in and out of her adding another to make three long digits that are now bringing her pain from the force but pleasure from the string of pulses that I am sending to her. She drops her head against the wall again in surrender and I move my hand down from gripping her face to wrapping around her neck as I squeeze lightly.

"Is she here for you _doctor_?"

Another moan escapes her mouth from the force of my fingers and again I stilled them watching with amusement as she tries to move her hips only to be held in place by my thigh. "Fuck…"

At this point I have two options, I could send another string of pulses to her that would probably knock her unconscious or I could feed from her which would knock her unconscious but I won't do either until I get what I asked for. I tightened my hold on her neck and stare into her eyes again. "Is. She. Here. For. You?"

An imperceptible nod tells me what I want to know and I smile at her being a good pet and telling me what I want. My fingers start up again this time sending lighter pulses to her and I can see the aura around her spike a bit as she's close to finishing. I pull a strong flow of chi from her and I know she's hating how her body is responding as it twitches and jerks involuntarily. I finish my feed and double my efforts with my fingers and soon she is leaking the hot, clear liquid that is now dripping down her leg. I continue moving my fingers and pulsing her as reward for behaving so well and I almost laugh at how easily she comes apart at my touch.

Once she blacks out from the sensations running through her I let her fall to the ground and remove my fingers from her unconscious form. I'll let her sleep a bit before rousing her to do it again as I still need to understand exactly what she does about Tamsin's plans. For now though, knowing Dyson was right humors me. I call Kenzi to tend to Lauren's sleeping form as I leave to find Dyson and Vex and plan our next move. If the Valkyrie has returned then I will be ready, and remain one step ahead of her just as I should be.

**_So…yeah like I said tried something new. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren groaned as Bo pulsed her again making her body slump over in complete surrender earning a smile from the Succubus as she worked her fingers in and out of the blonde. Since the day Bo had questioned her about Tamsin's return she had been relentless in resuming her entertainment with the doctor and for the past three days had barely let the woman rest let alone have any time to recover as she paid multiple visits throughout the day to the blonde leaving her more and more depleted each time.

Bo was furious that Tamsin had dared return not only to the city but directly to Lauren and she wasn't going to take any chance that her human pet would grow a backbone and look for ways to escape with the Valkyrie. Bo had a simple plan of action: keep Lauren disoriented, send Dyson and Vex to seek out Tamsin, kill the Valkyrie once and for all. She didn't bother too much with the details since she didn't perceive the tall blonde Fae as much of a threat but she knew one of the skills that Tamsin possessed was those of an elite tracker. Which meant Dyson and Vex would most likely not be successful in capturing her, so the other reason Bo wanted to keep Lauren disoriented was beautifully simplistic, she was bait for the sympathetic Fae. Bo knew Tamsin wouldn't stay away forever so she was anticipating her return by ensuring Lauren wouldn't be able to provide any warning to the woman that Bo knew of her return.

Additionally, Bo knew that if Tamsin had the opportunity she'd most likely extract revenge on Vex and Dyson for their perceived wrongdoings and she counted on Tamsin's anger to fuel her agenda. Once the pair were either captured or killed Bo knew Tamsin would be weaker from having to fight them and that is when she would strike, when the Valkyrie was comfortable that her own plans were moving along. Never underestimating the element of surprise, Bo knew Tamsin's confidence would be through the roof once Vex and Dyson were disposed of and she would use that confidence to her advantage.

Bo pulsed Lauren again this time gripping her hair and drawing her head back so she could take another deep pull of chi from the frail woman which she did with a lick of her lips. She released Lauren's head and smirked at the way it rolled forward as the blonde's eyes rolled back in her head and Bo doubled her efforts with her fingers roughly bringing the human to a powerful orgasm.

"Rest now doctor…I'll return later."

Lauren whimpered slightly as her bed was unceremoniously dropped back on the bed and she could barely open her eyes to see the Succubus walking away with a laugh. Lauren could feel the bile rise up in her throat as the feelings of exhaustion and stress take over her body. Something akin to running a marathon once or twice in the same day, Lauren's body was completely drained and even breathing was causing her significant discomfort as she tried to focus on relaxing and letting her body recover as much as possible.

She looked over at the bags of food Kenzi had brought over earlier in the day in between Bo's visits and she wanted nothing more than to crawl over there and drink the soup she knew the young hybrid had bought. A long time ago Kenzi realized Lauren did best with soup whenever Bo went on one of her feeding sprees so when things really got bad she made sure the doc had plenty of liquids including the salty meal to eat to try and replenish some of the calories her body had lost.

She pushed herself up on her hands slightly to try and scoot over to the end of the bed so she could reach the bag but her limbs were so weak they just gave out and she flopped back on the bed in exhaustion. She looked down at her body and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that at least Bo wasn't dishing out any beatings this go round, this was strictly a feeding frenzy and although the human was fatigued she was at least glad she wasn't in any physical pain.

A noise by the balcony door caught her attention and she strained her neck to see what was making the sound. Her breath caught in her throat a bit as the sliding glass door opened and Tamsin appeared with a sad look on her face.

"Hey doc…"

Lauren waived one arm lightly indicating she'd heard her but that was about it as she already felt her eyes closing due to exhaustion. Tamsin made her way over to the bed and quietly sat on the edge as she looked at Lauren's sleeping form. She felt the anger rise up in her as she knew what Bo was doing and she wanted nothing more than to go over to the Succubus's home and beat the shit out of her but she knew it wasn't the right move.

A few days ago she'd noticed Vex and Dyson sniffing her out so she made sure to stay a step ahead of them at all times. She'd managed to lead them in different directions and when she isolated Vex she'd surprised him by attacking him and knocking him unconscious. When he came to he found himself in a dungeon of sorts and the smirking faces of not only the Valkyrie but also the former Morrigan staring back at him through the cell bars.

"What the fuck is this?"

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest. "Eye for an eye buddy. You might not appreciate being held down here but I can assure you it's nothing compared to what the doc feels every day."

Vex stared at them in disbelief. He tried to struggle but found that both of his arms were securely tied behind his back basically rendering him powerless. "Bloody stupid is what it is. You think you can really walk in there and save this girl? Please, she'll end you before you even knew what hit you."

The Valkyrie scoffed a bit as she opened the cell door and walked inside. "You mean like how you managed to get yourself in this little situation?"

She delivered a swift kick to his face and he dropped to his knees in pain. Truth be told, Tamsin wasn't really all that angry with him as he'd never really been unkind to Lauren, just falling in line like everyone else and doing as Bo said and for that reason alone he was getting lumped in with the likes of Dyson and the Succubus herself to carry out Tamsin's plan. Divide and conquer is the oldest war strategy in the book and something Tamsin was excellent at so she figured it would serve it's purpose here as well.

"Fuck!"

Vex cried out as Tamsin grabbed his hair and pulled his bloody face up to meet hers. "It's nothing personal Vex, but we all have to pay a price for our actions. You included."

She shoved his head down and walked out of the cell slamming the door behind her. She turned to Evony with a smirk and nodded at the Mesmer. "One down…"

Evony raised an eyebrow. "You know she'll figure this out right? Like I said Valkyrie you better damn well know what you're doing."

Tamsin nodded affirmatively. "Just do your part Evony and we won't have a problem."

She turned to leave as Evony gave Vex an evil smile. "Get comfortable in there Vex…the only way you're leaving is in boxes…multiple boxes."

He glared at her as she laughed hysterically and motioned for the guard to stand watch. Before turning to walk away Evony hit a button on the outside of the cell and one of the wall panels opened up and three large wolves entered. These were from her personal collection and she had them trained to be killers. They wouldn't attack on sight, but if Vex so much as even moved in the direction of the cell entrance he'd be shredded faster than he could blink an eye. She walked away with a smile as the sounds of his screams echoed throughout the hall and she licked her lips in anticipation of Dyson being the next one crossed off the list.

Back in Lauren's apartment Tamsin watched Lauren sleep for a few hours before the doctor jolted awake surprising both herself and the Valkyrie sitting next to her. Tamsin put a hand on Lauren's shoulder gently and gave her a small smile.

"Easy there doctor…it's just me."

Lauren looked confused as she looked around and tried to shake the haze from her thoughts. "Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie nodded and sighed as Lauren backed up slightly bringing herself into a sitting position. The taller blonde wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation, yet again, so she just kind of stared at her while Lauren got her bearings back. "You need to leave."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lauren looked concerned as she glanced at the doorway. "Because she knows your back. Tamsin, please, just go and run while you can."

The Valkyrie's face hardened. "I told you I was coming back for you and that's what I'm doing. Let her come, I'll deal with her."

Not really sure where it was all coming from Lauren leaned forward a bit and captured Tamsin's face softly with her hands as she rubbed the pads of her thumbs on the soft skin of the taller woman. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I can't leave Tamsin."

The tall Fae grew angry and brushed Lauren's hands away harshly as she stood up. "Why not?"

Lauren recoiled a bit from the sudden movement but just sat there staring up at her sadly. "Because I told you Tamsin, I have nowhere else to go. I belong here, like it or not. You're just going to get yourself killed if you keep coming back here."

Tamsin tried to take a deep breath to control herself but she knew she was losing patience quickly. "Dammit Lauren what is wrong with you? Do you really believe your life is meant to be here and be a slave to the Succubus?"

Lauren bowed her head in defeat and Tamsin let out a frustrated growl as she paced slightly. "You are not staying here. End of discussion got it?"

She took a step forward to kneel on the bed in front of the blonde slowly. In a surprising move of either empathy or a display of caring the Valkyrie didn't know she had in her she gently cupped Lauren's cheek with one hand and brought her face up to meet her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here to suffer Lauren. I'll take care of you."

Lauren looked into Tamsin's eyes quietly searching for something she wasn't sure she'd find. After a beat she brought her own hand up to mirror the Valkyrie's action. "I know you'll try."

She tugged gently on Tamsin's neck and the Valkyrie froze a bit as Lauren leaned in to kiss her softly and slowly. She didn't know why she let the human find such comfort in her physically but she couldn't deny the doctor's pleas, even when everything in her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong. She felt Lauren smile briefly before pulling away and she shook her head sadly at the shorter woman.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back Lauren I promise. And when I do, we're leaving…together."

Lauren looked at her with hazy eyes as she just nodded and Tamsin felt sick to her stomach knowing that in this state the doctor was barely comprehending what was happening around her. It was a side effect of the Succubus power and although the doctor appeared to be lucid and aware she was far from it. Tamsin let her hand linger on the doctor's cheek for another second before slipping out the door the way she'd entered with a hardened look on her face.

A few blocks from the apartment Tamsin turned a corner and her lip curled in a smile when she came face to face with Dyson. He smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her in mock surprise. "So the prodigal Valkyrie has returned?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Came back for you Dyson, believe I owe you one hell of a beat down from the last time we saw each other."

He scoffed as he looked around to ensure they were alone as he took a step closer. "You can try Tamsin, but we both know you'll lose."

She pretended to laugh before she swung her fist out and caught him directly in the jaw causing him to stagger back a bit. "That's for being a prick."

She took a step forward and kicked his with all of her might in his crotch causing him to bend over in pain. "And that's for everything you've ever done to the human. Or at least it's a start."

She reached back to punch him again but he managed to regain his composure and charged at her backing her up roughly into the brick wall behind her. "You're a fool if you think you can save her. Humans aren't meant to be saved, they're meant to be used and that's exactly what I did."

Tamsin growled as she kicked him in the thigh making him back up slightly. "No, you're a monster just like she is only difference is at least she has some power. And what do you have? Nothing, you're her pathetic lap dog who comes on command. Literally I've heard…"

He growled at her last statement and kicked the back of her knee causing her to fall to the ground where he jumped on her quickly and punched her in the face. He smirked down at her and gripped her face roughly. "Would you like to find out?"

She punched him in the side making him release his grip on her as she jumped to her feet and glared at him. "No thanks, don't know what kind of disease I'd get from you."

She roared a bit as she kicked him in the shin and then kneed him in the head when he bent over in pain. His unconscious body collapsed to the ground and she stood over him with a smirk as she wiped the blood from her face. She took a deep breath before picking up his limp form and carried him to her truck where she tied him down and drove towards her destination.

A while later Dyson awoke with a start when cold water was thrown on his face in typical capture and imprisonment style. "What the…where am I?"

Tamsin smirked at him from behind the cell bars similar to how she'd done with Vex. "I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about that wolf. Cause you aren't getting out and no one is coming for you."

He growled and pulled on the chains that restrained him. "She'll come."

Tamsin laughed. "She can try. Although I'd be surprised if she _actually_ missed you. I suppose at some point she would though, when she needs a dick to fuck I suppose you'll do."

He growled again and glared at her. "So what are you going to do now Valkyrie? Leave me here to die?"

Tamsin laughed as she opened the cell and motioned to the other person walking in. "Me? I'm not doing anything. But you remember Evony right? The Morrigan? The woman who you and the Succubitch ran out of her position?"

Dyson's face went a bit white as he stared up at the dark haired woman. "You're dead."

She laughed an evil laugh. "Wow, ugly and stupid. No sweetie, I'm not dead, but I can't say the same for you."

Tamsin smirked as Evony nodded to her and pulled up a chair in front of the wolf. When Bo had taken her out of power Dyson had been given free reign to torture her as he saw fit and now it was her turn to repay the hospitality. Tamsin walked out of the dungeons with a familiar smirk as his pleads and cries for mercy echoed off the walls only drowned out by Evony's hearty laughter.

**_And plot. Sorry, trying to move this story along as best I can. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this is short but I'm winding this story down as well because really…it's time. Character's aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

Lauren bowed her head slightly as she sighed and braced herself for whatever was to happen next. Bo had arrived a short while ago and in that time hadn't so much as said a word nor laid a hand on her which was starting to make the blonde a bit nervous. Instead, Bo had simply sat on the chair across from Lauren and stared at her with an almost calculated glare as if she were waiting for something.

Two days had passed since Bo had been there last and the human knew nothing about the events going on around her as part of Tamsin's efforts to free her from the existence she was trapped in. The Succubus did know there was something going on however and since she hadn't seen or heard from Dyson or Vex in that time she assumed the Valkyrie had begun whatever plan she had with regards to Lauren.

At first Bo had been amused that the two Fae were so easily dealt with but as time went on and after a brief conversation with Kenzi about Valkyrie's in general, Bo realized she may have underestimated Tamsin. She knew of their strength and their abilities in battle, but she wasn't aware of how protective they could be when the need arose. Up til this point Tamsin had no reason to display this side of her and it was humorous to Bo that Tamsin would have developed anything related to feelings for her pet in such a short period of time.

If she thought about it, Bo really should have been the one to develop romantic feelings for the blonde but a part of her just didn't recognize or acknowledge any such emotion. Feelings were for mortals, it was a weakness that humans displayed almost over abundantly and it was the reason they were the inferior species. It was the reason her parents were gone and the reason she had so easily defeated her own grandfather en route to the position she was now in. A Succubus with emotional ties to her feeds was as bad as a farmer who couldn't slaughter his own livestock. It was something she was careful about and something she knew she would never give in to.

A noise upstairs drew Bo's attention and her lip curled slightly in anticipation. When she'd arrived at the human's apartment she was almost disappointed that the Valkyrie wasn't there as she wanted to deal with her quickly and resume her normal routine. Having to be the one to handle Tamsin was more of an irritation for Bo than anything else and she was tired of the blonde Fae's antics, especially when it came to things that belonged to her.

Lauren also heard the noise upstairs and for a split second hoped that Bo hadn't. Of course that wasn't the case however and the blonde braced herself for whatever fall out would be occurring as a result of Tamsin being in her apartment again. The doctor had spent the past two days trying to recuperate as best she could and thanks to some deliveries from Kenzi had managed to at least get her body back to feeling normal while her mind tried to catch up with everything that had happened.

Bo stood up and moved next to Lauren almost possessively as she waited for Tamsin to descend the stairs and she gripped the back of Lauren's neck roughly. After a few seconds the tall blonde appeared and glared at Bo in annoyance who just raised an eyebrow and smiled amusedly in return.

"Valkyrie…"

"Succubus…"

Tamsin walked all the way down the stairs and stood across from Bo and Lauren with her arms folded across her chest. She did a quick visual check of the human and saw she appeared to be okay for now, or at least a lot better off than the last time she'd seen her, so she breathed a small sigh of relief. Bo's grip on Lauren's neck got a bit tighter and the blonde grimaced at the pain but didn't say anything as she avoided eye contact with the woman trying to rescue her.

"What are you doing here Tamsin?"

"I think you have an idea…"

She took a step towards Bo but the Succubus just smiled as she sent a strong pulse to Lauren causing her to moan slightly and lean forward as her body slumped a bit at the sensation. Tamsin's face hardened further at the action and she gave Bo a dangerously low growl.

"Why don't you just let her go already? Stop fucking with her and take up another pet."

Bo laughed as she looked down at Lauren's face and took in her glassy, unfocused eyes. "She can leave if she wants, she knows that right Lauren?"

Another strong pulse followed by a series of smaller ones earned nothing more than a whimper and a soft moan from the human whose body was completely overloaded right now with different sensations. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to yell and scream but the Succubus's powers were overriding that and she was having trouble even doing the simplest of things like understanding what Bo was saying to her.

Bo laughed as she looked back at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "See…I don't hear any complaints coming from her so maybe she's just fine where she is."  
Tamsin took a step forward. "Or maybe you're just an ass and a monster."

She contorted her face into her Valkyrie stare and for a split second Bo was entranced as she'd never seen the tall blonde's powers in action. The slight hesitation by Bo was enough and Tamsin smirked as she pushed the doubts into the Succubus's head. "You have no clue what you're doing Succubus. Your friends are dead and you'll be next so I think you want to let her go."

Bo faltered just a bit as the strong thoughts clouded her head but she blinked a few times before looking down at Lauren uncertainly. As if by instinct, she pulled a small amount of chi from the human earning a moan for her actions and more importantly, it offset some of Tamsin's influence. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep her bearings about her and Bo just smirked in return.

"That the best you can do Valkyrie? Your parlor tricks won't do you any good here."

She turned and took another small amount of chi from Lauren and this time the blonde visibly buckled as the feed was done gently and her body responded with an unexpected orgasm from the sensation of the feed coupled with the strong pulses she'd received just minutes earlier.

Tamsin growled louder and took another step closer as she pushed more doubts into the Succubus's head. She knew she was stronger than Bo, especially with this being her final life cycle, but the fact that the Succubus kept feeding off the human was offsetting her abilities. Tamsin cringed internally as she knew what had to be done.

"Careful Succubus, you keep that up and you'll eventually run out of _her_ life force."

Bo looked at Tamsin uncertainly and this time when she turned slightly to feed from Lauren the Valkyrie pushed the doubt into the human's brain as well telling her that Bo feeding from her would kill her. Lauren's eyes snapped to attention, even though they were still glassy and unfocused, and she tried to scramble away from the Succubus's strong grip. She didn't want to die, at least not yet, and she now feared the feeds would kill her.

Bo was caught off guard by Lauren's sudden movement and she barely held on to the human as she struggled in her grip roughly. Tamsin closed the small distance between herself and the other two as she shoved Bo away from Lauren roughly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Tamsin stood over Bo and tried to push as much doubt into her as she could. The Succubus fought back though as she knew the Valkyrie would no doubt use her powers and she managed to sweep her leg behind Tamsin's causing the blonde to fall to the ground. Bo quickly jumped on top of her and began pulling chi from her to reverse the effects the Valkyrie's doubt had caused her. Tamsin struggled against her, but in this state Bo was pulling the life force from the Valkyrie with everything she had and Tamsin knew she was quickly losing the battle as the chi was weakening her significantly.

What she didn't expect was for Lauren to crash into Bo effectively stopping the feed and knocking her off balance enough for the Valkyrie to stand up and look at the shorter blonde in complete surprise. Apparently, when Tamsin had pushed the doubt into Lauren it caused her to be scared of the chi killing not only herself but anyone and since she had developed some sort of connection with the Valkyrie she was doing her best to protect the taller blonde.

Bo sat up slowly as Tamsin stared down at her and with the last ounce of strength she had left the Valkyrie pushed as much doubt as possible into the Succubus while she pulled Lauren behind her so she could lead them out of the room safely. Lauren looked lost and scared and Tamsin felt bad for having to do that to her earlier but it seemed as though it was the difference in her getting out alive and both of them being killed on the spot. She knew Bo would come after them as soon as the doubt wore off but she prayed she'd pushed enough back into her to slow her down for a while.

She didn't say anything as she gently cradled the shaken human in her arms and grunted as she let her wings spread from her back stretching them out with a snap before relaxing them. Lauren looked up at her curiously but the Valkyrie didn't say anything as she as she took to the sky with the human still tightly wrapped in her embrace. She didn't know what the next step would be, but for now she was content knowing Lauren wasn't trapped with Bo any longer and for now, that was enough.

ooOOoo

Dyson screamed as the Morrigan rested her hand on his shoulder once again letting her touch melt his flesh slowly. In the three days that he'd been held captive there she'd ensured he was given the same treatment she'd gotten when she was pushed out of her position as leader of the Dark Fae. Barely alive yet conscious enough to feel pain, the Morrigan had taken much pleasure in watching him cower and submit under her actions.

"So tell me Dyson, how does it feel?"

The wolf was drooling as he looked up at her with an angry stare and he bared his teeth to her in warning that he wasn't happy. Evony wasn't concerned about him shifting and breaking free however as she'd given him a healthy dosage of a toxin that wouldn't allow him to fully shift. The incredible Dr. Lewis's work had paid dividends in the Fae world and after Evony had stolen some of her formula that turns humans into Fae, she had her own scientist reverse some of the properties thus ensuring any Fae she chose wouldn't be able to fully use their powers. She had intended to use it on Bo given the chance, but Dyson was the next best thing and right now it was working marvelously. As a safety precaution as well though she had his shackled reinforced as well as the cell in which he was being held. Five feet of concrete, rock and steel stood between him and the rest of the civilized world so even if he turned into a furry beast he still wasn't getting out of there.

"I have to say Dyson, I'm almost disappointed your great leader didn't come for you. I was so looking forward to killing her…"

He growled at her and spit some of the blood from his lip. "She'll come…"

Evony laughed and nodded. "Sure sweetie. Keep telling yourself that. If she were coming she'd have done it already, and not let you sit here in this shit hole smelling like death and looking like it to. How's your flesh doing anyway?"

She punctuated her sentence with another searing hand to his chest and he growled and pulled on the chains in pain. There were distinct hand prints all over his neck and chest from where Evony had burned him and she had been annoyingly careful not to press too hard for fear of melting him completely. No, she wanted him to suffer and if she killed him it just wouldn't be any fun.

Evony resumed her position in the chair in front of him and sipped her champagne with a smirk. "So you want to tell me what the bitches plan is yet or not?"

The Morrigan had gotten wind that Bo had some kind of plan for Tamsin and she figured if she got ahead of that plan she might be able to use it to her advantage if and when the need arose. Dyson spit out more blood as she smirked at her. "It doesn't matter what her plan is, you'll never stop her. And she'll make everything we did seem like a walk in the park."

Arrogant bastard. Evony stood up and threw the rest of her champagne on him as she walked up to him slowly and with a fixed stare. She grabbed his face roughly and smiled down at him. "Maybe you're right…maybe it's all for nothing. But for now, since you're here…guess I'll just have to have my fun while I can."

His screams could be heard echoing down the hallway as Evony continued to alternate between burning him with her touch and letting the large lackey's she had with her take their turns punching and kicking him, usually in the spot that was just burned. Evony's only objective with Dyson was to inflict pain and nothing more. Sure it would have been nice if he opened up about what Bo's plans were but it wasn't the intent of capturing and keeping him here. No…this was strictly payback, a business deal if you will. And like everything else, Evony always struck the best deals so in Dyson's case…he'll be lucky if she took mercy on him and finally killed him.

**_So like I said, working up to the ending. It was probably a surprise that Bo and Tamsin didn't "fight" yet, but eventually they'll get there. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

"Tamsin?"

Lauren looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings and shook her head slowly. She felt like she'd been bar hopping all night after a rather intense workout topped off by some random narcotic experimentation. Basically, she felt like shit. The blonde brought her hands up to her head and tried to still the loud thumping that seemed to be going on inside her brain as she slowly sat up and tried to figure out why she felt both tired and sore as she didn't recall exactly what had happened the day before.

"How ya feeling doc?"

Tamsin entered the room with some tea and she set the warm liquid down next to Lauren on the little table beside the bed. The doctor looked from the drink to Tamsin with a confused look. "What happened? And where are we?"

The Valkyrie took a seat on the bed in front of the shorter blonde and sighed softly. "You're probably feeling the effects of my abilities that I sort of had to use on you yesterday. And as for where you are…just know you're someplace safe."

She bit her lip as she watched Lauren's face contort in confusion first then anger then fear. "Why?"

Tamsin sighed again. "Because shit was going down and if I didn't do that you and I might be dead right about now."

Lauren looked doubtful. "No, I mean why did you help me?"

The Valkyrie drummed her fingers on her thighs in frustration. "Because you couldn't stay there any longer."

The shorter blonde sat up a bit more and shook her head. "Tamsin…"

The taller blonde glared at her. "No Lauren, this isn't up for debate. I told you before, if you stay trapped in that existence it will eventually kill you."

Lauren gave her a gentle smile. "And how am I supposed to live outside of that? Where am I supposed to go? The Fae will find me, _she_ will find me and it will just be that much worse."

Tamsin scoffed. "Not if she's dead."

Lauren gave her a confused and slightly panicked look. "What did you do?"

The Valkyrie sighed. "Nothing yet. For now at least you're safe. I can deal with her later."

The doctor bit her lip a bit in apprehension as she looked at Tamsin bashfully. "Who's going to keep you safe?"

The Valkyrie shook her head. "I don't need anyone to keep me safe doc. It's what I do, I hunt people, I protect them, I keep them safe."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "No, you protect Fae. Why are you helping me of all people, a human in the Fae world?"

Tamsin sighed. "I don't know."

Now that last statement wasn't entirely true. For the past few weeks Tamsin had felt this overwhelming feeling take hold of her and she could only chalk it up to what the human's referred to as infatuation but the Valkyrie had a sneaking suspicion her emotions ran deeper than that. When she was devising a plan to free Lauren she often asked herself what in the hell she was doing and for what cause, with the answer being the same each time.

Because of her.

Lauren Lewis, brilliant human doctor and scientist to the Fae, and the one person who's made an impression on Tamsin so strong she couldn't ignore it. She was willing to risk everything, sacrifice everything for this woman…this human. She knew it was a suicide mission to take on the Succubus and her friends but Tamsin couldn't ignore the gut feeling she had that the other blonde needed to have a second chance. At what she wasn't sure, but Tamsin knew she needed to do everything in her power to try and make it happen.

The first time she met Lauren she'd felt a strange pull towards the human but she brushed it off as a purely physical thing and she had hoped that sleeping with her once would have gotten rid of that. It backfired however and each time she was with the blonde she knew she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole she had no clue how to get out of. Perhaps it was her humanity, the gentle way in which Lauren handled most things including the Succubus even when she was at her most vile. It always bothered Tamsin that Lauren never stood up for herself but she knew it was a fruitless effort as Bo would have either forced her into submission or used her powers to lure her into submission pleasurably.

Or perhaps, and more likely, it was her innocence that drew Tamsin in. Having lived many lifetimes of the Fae existence she'd watched the world change around her in many ways. She'd experienced times of war as well as peace and she knew how chaotic and demented this world really was, especially behind the curtain where only a few prying eyes dared to venture. It was twisted and awful and most days Tamsin could have cared less about the people around her as she really had no use for them and didn't care if they lived or died.

Lauren gave her an angry look. "You not knowing or having a plan is going to get us both killed."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes a bit. "No it's not. And why do you care? You don't seem to give a shit about what happens to you and you sure as hell don't need to care about what happens to me. So why not just let me do this and at least _try_ and help you?"

Lauren's face softened considerably as she reached for the Valkyrie. "Tamsin, you're wrong. My choices, my situation, I can deal with it. I know how I got here and I know what the alternative is. But you…you don't need to do this. And I _do_ care about what happens to you."

Tamsin sighed tiredly. "Why? You should hate me, my kind, all of the Fae."

Lauren gave her a small smile as she raised herself up on her knees a bit and moved closer to the Valkyrie. Tamsin sat perfectly still as the doctor closed the gap and she let out a small sigh as Lauren cupped her face gently. "You're not like the others. You care when you don't need to. That alone sets you apart from all of them."

Tamsin shook free of her hands gently. "You don't know me doc. You don't know what I'm capable of."

Lauren gave her a sad smile. "Then show me."

She sat back on her heels a bit in a submissive manner causing Tamsin to look down at her once again. Lauren knew she wasn't in danger as she knew the Valkyrie really wasn't like the others. If she were, she would have taken what she wanted by now and left her for dead. She wouldn't have tried to rescue her, she wouldn't have taken on the Succubus in her efforts and she sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with her.

Tamsin sighed loudly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

The doctor looked up at Tamsin cautiously as she sat up on her knees again once more and moved forward this time grasping Tamsin's face in a more firm grip. She ran her thumbs along the taller woman's cheeks and smiled down at her. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. You're one of the good ones."

Lauren leaned down and kissed her gently and quietly and she smiled to herself as she felt Tamsin respond ever so slightly to the action. The doctor let her lips gently explore the Valkyrie's for a bit before she felt her deepen the kiss slowly almost cautiously by running her tongue along the bottom lip of the doctor's in tentative strokes. Lauren immediately responded and Tamsin moaned softly as Lauren's tongue found hers as she moved slightly to straddle the woman in front of her. Tamsin's hands rested lightly on Lauren's thighs and the shorter blonde let her hands gently explore the Valkyrie's neck and shoulders in soft strokes.

"Doc…I don't think—"

Tamsin had tried to pull back and reason with the woman in her lap but Lauren wasn't having any of it as she gently captured Tamsin's lips again and held her a bit tighter. This was different from the last time as this was not only about the physical connection but also about the emotional one behind it. For Tamsin, this was new and scary as she'd never actually _made love_ to anyone in a long time and in the midst of the fucked up situation they found themselves in it was surprising to say the least.

The Valkyrie wrapped one arm around the doctor's waist to steady her as she turned them to the side and laid Lauren gently on the bed urging her up the sheets so she could fully rest on the soft comforter. Tamsin stretched her body out on top of Lauren's gently and sighed as Lauren's legs opened immediately to allow her to rest comfortably.

"Lauren…"

Tamsin had herself propped up on one arm as she looked down at the blonde below her and gave her a sad look. She sort of hated the fact that Lauren tied the physical intimacy with the emotional connection as it made no sense to her since this was the part of the human that Bo exploited on an almost daily basis. She didn't understand how the doctor could connect the two and it worried her that Lauren was so lost in terms of having any emotional connections that she was simply latching on to the Valkyrie in response rather than basing it on actual feelings.

"Tamsin…"

Lauren tried to pull Tamsin back down to resume their activities but the stronger woman held her ground and she looked down at her with a look that the doctor had never seen before. The Valkyrie took a slow breath before sitting up. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Lauren mirrored her actions with a confused and semi-hurt look. "Tamsin…"

The Valkyrie sighed. "Doc, you just…I mean…this isn't right."

She scooted off the bed and stood up turning to look at the shorter blonde apologetically and was met with an angry stare from the human. Tamsin sighed knowing her instincts were right and Lauren was so messed up in the head about what to make of all of this that sleeping with her again would only further complicate matters and to be honest she felt like she was taking advantage of the human in doing so. She turned to leave but Lauren's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Tamsin, I know you think I'm crazy. And I probably am. But…this…I mean this is different than _before_…"

The Valkyrie sighed again slightly not knowing if Lauren was referring to before meaning the last time they'd been together or before meaning like how things were with Bo. She tried to brush the doc's hands off gently but Lauren tried one last time to reason with her.

"I know you feel something Tamsin…you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

The taller blonde gave her a stoic look before averting her gaze to the floor. "It doesn't matter…"

Lauren tugged on her arm gently to get her attention. "It does. Do you know that sometimes I can't believe this is all real? Like I'm having a bad dream and will wake up from it back in my old life before I met the Fae? And other times, I think about what that would mean and the only thing I can think of is that it means I wouldn't have met you."

She said the last part very softly and Tamsin finally turned back to her with an uncertain look. "You don't know anything about me."

Lauren laughed softly. "I know you'd never hurt me. And honestly…that's enough."

That statement alone broke Tamsin's heart a little and she couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around Lauren letting the shorter woman melt into her embrace. She had resigned herself to the fact that she did have more than protective feelings for the human but she had no clue what to do with that information so she just tried to block it out as she felt Lauren return the embrace and hold her gently as she looked up at her with a smile.

"See…enough."

Lauren leaned up for a kiss and this time Tamsin met her halfway. She figured she wasn't sure what would become of them after this was all over so she decided that for tonight everything would be pushed aside and she would let herself have this moment. Simple as that.

The doctor moaned slightly as Tamsin kissed her way down Lauren's neck and gripped her sides a bit tighter as she flexed her fingers and nipped at the skin below her lips. The Valkyrie led them backwards towards the bed once more and Lauren felt herself being lowered once again as Tamsin settled herself on top of the shorter blonde lightly. Lauren's legs wrapped around Tamsin's hips and the Valkyrie immediately felt her hips grind down a bit in response to the action.

Lauren wasted no time in letting her hands roam the Valkyrie's body and before either of them knew it clothes were being removed as they shared a series of gentle kisses and teasing bites to whatever expanse of skin they could find. Tamsin groaned as Lauren bit her neck roughly and she smirked as the doctor's hips jumped in anticipation when she'd slid one hand down between them and let her fingers run along the doc's hip bones.

"Tamsin…"

This time her name was said as a warning and the Valkyrie laughed as she nodded slightly and leaned down to kiss Lauren as she slid her fingers into the warm heat she felt emanating from the doctor's body. This time no assistance was needed as Lauren's wetness immediately encased her hand and the taller blonde's breath caught in her throat as she felt the doc's hips rise off the bed again begging for attention where she needed it most.

"Fuck…"

Tamsin slid two fingers inside of Lauren gently and she was caught off guard when Lauren mirrored her actions almost simultaneously. She bent her head down to rest in the crook of Lauren's arm and the two women found themselves purposefully moving in and out of the other while they panted and moaned into each other's ears. Tamsin could feel how forcefully Lauren's hips were responding to her touch and she was most certain her body was reacting in similar fashion on its own accord.

"Harder…"

Lauren had her eyes shut tightly but kept her hand between them moving steadily as she begged Tamsin for a more forceful motion. The Valkyrie bit her lip as she grunted at Lauren's actions and sped up her movements making sure to enter the doc with hard and long strokes earning a loud moan from the doctor and a tightening of her leg that was currently wrapped around Tamsin's hip.

"Shiiiit…."

Lauren was now grinding her teeth as she neared climax and Tamsin doubled her efforts yet again to help Lauren finish as she felt her own orgasm build from watching the woman below her. Lauren threw her head back in pleasure as her body tensed considerably and Tamsin moaned as she felt the rush of hot liquid on her hand bringing her own orgasm to pass as she bucked her hips against Lauren's hand erratically before stilling them slowly.

"Well…I um…"

Lauren was trying to form a coherent sentence but was apparently having issues doing so which made Tamsin laugh as she withdrew her fingers slowly and moaned lightly as Lauren did the same. Tamsin licked her fingers clean before settling down next to the human and smiling as Lauren snuggled into her side and pulled the sheet over them lightly obviously in attempt to get comfortable and fall asleep again.

The Valkyrie watched Lauren doze off peacefully and for a second she could picture this scenario on a nightly basis as she thought about what her life with the doctor could be like. Or rather, what was left of Lauren's lifetime could be like and it made her angry that someone like the doc was so easily trapped in the world in which she existed. Tamsin didn't believe she should be subjected to this and now that her plans were underway there was no turning back now as she knew Bo would come for them soon.

Whatever happened tomorrow wouldn't matter as they at least had tonight and she figured if she was going to die sooner rather than later at the hands of the Succubus the last thing she would do was ensure Lauren's freedom. She didn't completely trust that Evony would be a better owner in the long run but she knew at least that she wouldn't abuse Lauren the way that Bo did and for right now that was a huge improvement.

As she let herself finally shut her eyes she had a smile on her face and knew that more than anything that the feelings she had for the woman lying in her arms was real. She didn't know what it all meant, but she knew that whatever she felt was being reciprocated and although it made no sense to the Valkyrie, it was enough for her to believe in and more importantly, to fight for.

**_Calm before the storm right? Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm kind of over this story LOL so I'm doing my best to end it here. Thanks for being patient and indulging this darker side. I'm sorry in advance if this is anti-climactic LOL apparently I'm not good with grand finales. Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

They say that at the end of your life the things that matter most to you will become clear. As if everything else in your consciousness fades away and the only things that are left are the memories, the feelings, and the thoughts that plague your psyche in effort to surface and consume you. Although, this is only true in times when one is afforded the luxury of realizing death before it happens. For Dyson and Vex, this benefit was not awarded to them. After her amusement was over Evony disposed of them bringing a slow and torturous death to them each in turn.

Vex was given a bit more leniency and after being beaten and tortured to the point of exhaustion his lifeless body sat there in the cell while Evony watched and nodded to the large guard to end his life with a blade to the head that efficiently split his skull open and effectively putting him out of his misery.

For Dyson however, his fate would come at a much different rate. For seven days straight Evony didn't allow him any resemblance of humanity or sympathy. This included revoking food, water and sleep. In short, she was executing the textbook example of how prisoners of war are treated. Breaking down their physical bodies greatly increases the destruction of their psyche and by the seventh day Dyson was begging Evony to kill him. He couldn't handle the silence, the thoughts that consumed him, the demons that haunted him even now when he was on the receiving end of the former Morrigan's wrath.

Then, just as he thought it couldn't get worse, he was subjected to torture that even he couldn't have dreamt up in his most arrogant of moments. In his cell with the open wall only blocked by the cast iron gates he watched the outside world around him continue on and there was nothing he could do about it. As if tempting him to try and free himself he was so weakened by this point that his brain and his thoughts were lost among what was real and what is not.

Expecting Bo to come and free him or at least send someone to do so Dyson sat in disbelief for another three days that his thoughts about the significance in the Succubus's life were dead wrong. It didn't help that every day Evony would come by and remind him that he sat here alone with no one caring enough to free him, that he was so insignificant that his so called queen herself didn't even bat an eye at the fact that he was gone.

Fully satisfied that he had suffered not only physically but mentally and emotionally she finally decided to have pity on him and end his life. It didn't take much, a simple touch to the back of his head, but as Evony watched him melt the vindication she felt from the experience was both rewarding and justifying in that for all the suffering she was subjected to, her revenge was calculated and precise. If nothing else, it was one step in the right direction for Evony to reclaim what was once hers.

ooOOoo

Closure, a word that can carry many connotations and have many different outcomes. For Tamsin, this word meant ending the connection between Lauren and Bo and giving the human a chance at a normal life. She hadn't the faintest idea what a 'normal life' was in this case but anything had to be better than the life she had been subjected to at the hands of the Succubus.

For Lauren, closure was a foreign concept, not having any resemblance of meaning or applicability. She wasn't sure what her closure would be, nor who would be the one to bring it to her. She knew she felt differently towards Tamisn than any of the other Fae but even she couldn't formulate appropriately what this feeling was. Trust? Compassion? Love? These things didn't hold any bearing to her in the life she was living and even then if they were real how would she ever be able to fully comprehend what they meant?

For Bo, closure would be killing Tamisn and reclaiming what was rightfully hers. How dare the Valkyrie take her human, her _pet_. Why would she want to try and help her, after all she was just a commodity, a thing that belonged to the Succubus and she was getting tired of having to always retrieve whats hers. If Lauren wanted to escape the only thing she could offer her at this point was death. She would make it swift and painless, but it was the only way the human was leaving her.

Bo had managed to locate the whereabouts of Lauren and Tamsin through some Dark Fae that were loyal to her and she took her time as she planned what her next move would be. She knew the Valkyrie would be expecting some kind of confrontation so the Succubus knew it would be a pointless exercise to physically challenge her as they were evenly matched on that aspect. No, Bo would hit her where it mattered most.

ooOOoo

"Lauren? Are you in here?"

Tamsin entered the safe house holding a bag of food for them to eat. It had been a little over two weeks since she had freed Lauren from Bo's entrapment and in that time the doctor had made remarkable strides in rebuilding herself to her former persona. Each day that had passed had been good for the doctor and Tamsin could see the old Lauren beginning to shine through, the woman that she'd first meet when Lauren came under the ownership of the Fae. The woman that had fascinated Tamsin as being such an exemplary specimen of the human species that the Valkyrie could help but be intrigued by her very being.

She knew they didn't have much time however as Bo would surely come after them. She had originally only planned for them to be there for one week and then move Lauren out of the city with Evony's help but between the former Morrigan enjoying her time in the dungeons with Dyson and Vex and the doctor recovering so well in their given location Tamsin had decided stretching it another week wouldn't hurt. She had planned for Evony to meet them tonight and finally get Lauren out of this shitty situation.

"Lauren?"

Tamsin walked around the corner and stopped when she saw Lauren sitting in the arm chair with Bo sitting opposite her on the couch. She dropped the bag of food she was holding and took a step forward not really certain if she was moving closer to Lauren to protect her or closer to Bo to attack her, but at this point it didn't matter.

"Tamsin…"

Bo gave her a mocking smile that stopped Tamsin dead in her tracks. She glanced over at Lauren and saw the woman looked fairly unharmed if not just a little scared and she breathed a sigh of relief that Bo hadn't inflicted any physical damage on her. Yet.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Tamsin growled at Bo who just laughed lowly and nodded towards Lauren. "I came to take back what's mine."

Tamsin didn't even flinch as she glared at Bo. "Wow, you really are delusional."

Bo laughed. "Call it what you want Tamsin, but it's time for your little pretend game to end. She's coming back with me and you'll be lucky if you're not dead by the time it's all over."

Before Tamsin could even open her mouth Bo was up and across the short distance between them with her hand on the Valkyrie's neck. "I told you not to cross me Tamsin. But since you have, I'll take great pleasure in killing you first before taking her back with me."

Blue eyes glared at Tamsin who stared back without fear. "You're a monster and you're not taking her anywhere."

Bo laughed as she looked from Tamsin to Lauren mockingly. "And who's going to stop me?"

"I am."

Evony walked into the room with an air of confidence she hadn't felt since before she was run out of her position as the leader of the Dark Fae.

Bo laughed as she kept her grip on Tamsin's neck. "Evony, last I heard you were supposed to be dead. Or in hiding, since you no longer have a place with the Dark."

Evony just chuckled as she walked further into the room. "And that was thanks to you and your mutt if I recall correctly. Well since he's dead I'd say the playing field is now leveled."

Bo looked at her with what appeared to be disbelief for a second before laughing. "Doesn't matter, he's not my concern anyway."

Evony laughed as she got closer to the Succubus. "Then I guess you don't care about him begging for his life either. In any event he's gone and I'm here to return the same favor you gave to me all those years ago."

She placed her hand on Bo's shoulder and the smell of burning skin quickly filled the room. Unfortunately for Evony however Bo still had her grip on Tamsin so in a self-preservation effort she sucked the chi from the Valkyrie quickly causing her wound to heal. Bo turned and punched Evony in the face with a smirk before sucking more chi from Tamsin who was quickly weakening due to the life force being taken from her body.

"I told you then Evony and I'll tell you now. You're either on my side or you are _in my way_."

She slammed her heel into the side of Evony's ribs causing the dark haired woman to buckle in pain slightly. Tamsin was trying to sit up and she managed to pull herself up and use all her strength to deliver a swift kick to the back of Bo's knee causing the Succubus to fall over at the force. Unfortunately for her though the strength she'd used to kick Bo took its toll and she also fell over in exhaustion landing next to the Succubus who turned to grab her by the throat again.

"You should have ran while you could Valkyrie."

Bo opened her mouth and began draining Tamsin of her chi in a deep and hard pull. Tamsin gripped Bo's arm in attempt to stop her but the rate she was losing energy was too great and soon she was lying limply in Bo's grasp barely conscious.

"Bo please…"

The Succubus ended her feed as she turned to Lauren who was giving her a pleading look from her spot in the chair. She couldn't allow Bo to kill Tamsin even if it meant giving herself up to the evil Fae. Lauren took a few steps forward and kneeled down next to where they were on the ground.

"If you want me to come back then fine, but please let them go."

Bo gave her a curious look and for once Lauren wasn't afraid of the brunette in front of her. She could see the empty question in Bo's eyes asking why she would surrender herself for someone she barely knew. This level of sacrifice was lost on the brunette and she shook her head as she gripped Tamisn's throat tighter.

"You _will_ return with me but first _she_ will die."

Bo turned to start her feed again but Lauren's hand on her forearm stopped her. Brown eyes stared into blue as Lauren pleaded with her again. "Bo, please, don't do this."

The Succubus was at a loss for words as she looked at the human in front of her. It had been so long since Bo had seen the light in her eyes, the sign that there was any feeling inside the human instead of the look that told her she was void of all emotion. Bo couldn't understand where this was coming from and the slight falter she'd made was enough for Evony to once again make a move. She managed to slide herself around and push Bo into Lauren's arms ensuring she wasn't close enough to grab the Valkyrie as she put one hand on her shoulder again and let her power flow into the younger Fae.

Bo cringed as her flesh burned and she could tell Evony was controlling the force at which she hurt her to make this slow and painful. She reached for Tamsin again but a stronger jolt from Evony stopped her movement and the Succubus looked up at her with an evil glare. Evony just smirked as she made sure to stay away from Bo's face so the Succubus couldn't drain from her.

"Tables have turned Bo. Here's your choices, feed from Lauren and ultimately kill her, continue being the brat you really are and die in the process or let the human go, and never come after her again."

Bo glared up at Evony with a pained expression. "And what do you get out of this Evony? Why would you of all people help a human?"

Evony laughed as she continued to push the burning pain through her hand into the Succubus. "Sweetie, this isn't about saving the human. This is about taking from you the one thing that mattered more than anything, just like you did to me."

Bo looked at Lauren who was frozen in her spot as she waited for the Succubus to make her decision. Although she was getting stronger by the day she knew she would never be a match for a powerful Fae like Bo and she would surely sign her own death wish if she tried.

Bo stared at Lauren who was looking between her and Tamsin and she saw something she'd never in her entire life experienced. For all the years Bo had been in existence she never knew what real emotion was as everyone in her life was there either because they had to be or because she forced them to be. They were all her victims, too scared to fight her and try and leave. Even Dyson and Vex were by her side mostly out of wanting to align themselves with the toughest and most powerful Fae they knew.

"Lauren…"

Tamsin coughed as she sat up and took in the scene before her not really sure exactly what was going on. She grew concerned as she saw Lauren sitting in front of the Succubus but also noticed the pain Evony was inflicting and she was thoroughly confused.

"Evony?"

"So what will it be Succubus?"

Bo glared at Evony as she looked at Lauren once more before sighing to herself despite the horrendous pain she was feeling flowing through her body. There was only one outcome that would work for her and she had no choice as she lunged forward grabbing Lauren to try and feed. Evony saw the movement and growled as she pushed all of her abilities into Bo causing the brunette to scream in pain as she literally burned from the inside out. Tamsin, now able to stand up, quickly moved over and pulled Lauren out of the way shielding her from the sight of Bo being destroyed right before their eyes.

"No…"

Lauren struggled against Tamsin who was trying to hold her back and before she could get around the Valkyrie the former Morrigan had extracted her revenge and the burnt remains of the Succubus sat in front of her on the ground. Lauren looked shaken as she looked from the pile of burnt flesh to the Morrigan and to Tamsin with tears in her eyes.

"What have you done?"

Tamsin looked confused as she went to wrap her arms around a still shocked Lauren. "I told you we'd set you free."

Lauren had tears running down her face as she looked up at Tamsin and the Valkyrie wasn't quite sure what to do about the human in this condition. Evony let out a bored sigh as she motioned to the pair. "Come on, let's go."

Tamsin kept her arms around Lauren as she gently guided the still crying human out of the room not wanting her to be further traumatized by the sight in front of her. As they were exiting the room Lauren stopped and turned back to look at Bo's remains one final time. "It's over…"

Tamsin nodded as she tightened her grip on the shorter woman. "It's over."

The doctor smiled up at Tamsin with a nod and their happy little moment was disrupted by Evony's voice. "Yes, it's over now let's go!"

They laughed as they both nodded and turned to walk out of the room. For the first time they could leave without fear of being attacked or killed and as they left Tamsin felt the shorter woman slide her hand in hers and lean into her slightly. She wasn't sure what the future would hold, especially since Lauren now technically would belong to Evony but she was certain after all of this the humans life would be improved and for her, that was enough. It was the best outcome she could have hoped for and she had finally accomplished her goal of setting Lauren free.

**_So like I said sorry if it was anticlimactic. Let me know what ya'll thought and thanks for reading this creation!_**


End file.
